The Guild Of Assassins
by PockyCookie
Summary: A young girl dies in a car accident along with her parents and finds herself becoming a part of the infamous guild of assassins in her search for her parents. Little does she know that the fate of the human world and the NetherWorld hang in balance as well as her relationship with an assassin. CreepyPasta AU! Jeff/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Press your lips to the sculptures, And Surely you'll stay. _

_AFI – Love Like Winter_

"How many were involved?" Officer Carl Jenson asked.

He removed his hat and ran a hand through his greying hair. The younger officer sighed at her boss and looked weary.

What a week it had been. Two homicides, five suicides, and now a car accident.

"There was four all in all, Sir," She sighed. "The driver of the lorry was seriously injured, but it's the family in the car that came out worse."

Carl felt bile rise in his throat. The lorry driver had lived. He was being bundled into an ambulance. The family had been cut from the small car they were in.

A man was the first to be cut out. His face was unrecognisable. The next out was a woman. She was pretty with dark hair. She was bleeding heavily. The final victim in this travesty was a young girl.

She was pulled from the wreckage last and her chest rose and fell and Carl watched the ambulance crew try to revive her. Her parents had died on impact and he felt tears form in his eyes. If they bought her back she would be an orphan.

The junior officer was observing the scene and he pressed a hand to her shoulder. She shook her head slowly.

"Poor thing." She was wiping her eyes.

Carl didn't speak. He agreed and he watched a female paramedic try another set of chest compressions on the girl. Her chest would rise and fall but the fight was going. She was going to die.

"What caused the accident?" He finally asked.

"The cause hasn't been found, Sir." The answer did not abate his sadness.

"We can't let them die in vain." He replied and walked towards the ambulance.

He felt the first spots of rain. _How perfect. _The female paramedic stood and sighed.

"Time of death?" She asked.

The male paramedic sighed.

"Two fifteen." He too stood and glanced at Carl.

Carl wanted to scream at them to try harder, but he knew it was too much. This poor girl had sustained severe injuries. Her parents had died on impact. Perhaps death was a blessing.

He stood back and allowed the paramedics to get a stretcher. They lifted her onto it and covered her with a sheet. What was her name? He had to discover what happened to her and her parents.

"Wait a minute," Both paramedics stopped. "What was her name?"

"Gabrielle Evans." The female paramedic smiled.

Carl nodded. _Don't worry, Gabrielle. I'll find out what happened to your family. _He walked back over to the car and stood next to it.

He pressed his head to the car, enjoying the cool feeling. More rain fell and he lifted his head to stare at the heavens.

He had never been religious or felt the need to pray, but at that moment he felt the need to. He glanced at the ambulance as it retreated round the corner. He looked skywards again.

_God, if you're real. Look after that girl wherever her spirit may go. _He lowered his head and smiled softly. For some reason he felt better for that small prayer.

His junior officer wandered towards him. They had declared the road a crime scene and now they had to leave. The forensics would take over from here. Carl was determined. He wanted to help that girl.

He couldn't understand why he was so determined. He guessed it was part of being a police officer. The two police officers got into the car and he turned the car and they started to drive away.

"How is your wife, Sir?" The younger officer's question stunned him.

"I barely see her. Her cancer has gone into remission and my son is going college this September. How is your daughter?" He asked.

The younger officer smiled and began telling him. The drive to the station felt longer. He could not stop thinking of the girl.

* * *

_There was a light and then a tunnel. _

_It's like looking at heaven. _

_Mum, where are you? I'm so scared. I don't want to die. Where did you go? _

_I love you so much. Please don't leave me. I'm sorry. I miss you and it's so dark now. _

_Don't leave me. _

"Mum." I yelped and sat up.

I couldn't see. I was blind and I couldn't remember anything. Where were my parents? I tried to stand and failed. What's my name again? It begins with a G, I think.

My vision is clearing. I'm in an alley way. Why am I here? My vision was blurred by my tears, but I'm alive and I forced a smile onto my face.

I tried to stand again and fell again. My body hurt and I took a deep breath and started to try and crawl. There was a bin and I used it to stand. My legs wobbled under me and I gripped the wall to keep myself steady.

Flashes of memories passed through my mind, making me scream in agony as everything began rushing back. I remembered being in the car with my parents. We were leaving Auntie Jane's wedding and there was a lorry.

It swerved and hit the car. I heard my Mum scream inside my head and I doubled over again. I was reaching the end of the alley and a wave of nausea hit me. Where were my parents? If I was alive then my parents must be too. I just had to find them.

I had no idea where I was though. The street was unfamiliar and I felt more bile rise when I looked sky wards.

The sky was a dark blue. Was it night time already? I lowered my head and decided looking up was a bad idea, no it was the worst idea ever.

There were people walking around though and I felt calm again. I could just ask whether they'd seen my parents. An elderly woman was across the way, tending a shop. She seemed to be my best bet.

I took another breath and walked over to her. She was sorting out a table in front of her store. There were various gems and crystals as well as some circular things that looked like crystal balls.

"Excuse me." I called and she glanced over her shoulder.

"Got us an eager beaver," she chuckled and turned to face me. "Good lord."

Her eyes had widened in shock and I looked around to see if it was me she was staring at. She remained shocked and then she sighed.

"I have to find my parents." I told her and she smiled.

She reminded me of my Nana. Both were small with curled grey hair and warm eyes. She held out a hand and beckoned me closer. I felt very apprehensive but slipped my hand into hers.

Her smile grew and she led me into the shop. There was a man sitting at the desk and he glanced up when we walked in.

"I was joking about dragging them off the street, Edna." He laughed.

She shot him a look and he stopped laughing.

"Thomas make some brew." She helped me to sit down and then she grabbed a chair and sat opposite me.

Thomas stood and disappeared behind a curtain. I could hear him clattering around. Edna frowned at me and bit her lip. She really reminded me of my Nana. Her mannerisms were the same.

I ran a hand through my hair and stared at it. I was reminded that my hair was mousey coloured like my Mum's. My eyes were the same as my Dad's, a dark brown. I was a mixture of both parents.

The thought made me even more worried for them. I had my Mum's nose, small and slightly upturned. I was short like my Mum but I was skinny. Mum had always been curvy. Dad was thin and tall. Fresh tears pooled in my eyes and I wiped them.

Thomas reappeared with a cup. He handed it to me. Tea had always been my favourite drink and I took a sip. I grimaced. Whatever this was, it sure wasn't tea.

I couldn't complain though. These people were being so kind to me and who was I to be rude to them.

"Have you told her yet?" Thomas asked and he received an elbow in the side. "Ow, good grief, woman."

"Do you know where you are?" Edna asked and I shook my head.

Was I in some part of London? If so, I had never been here before. How did I get here? I was in the car with my parents.

"Take a breath before I tell you." Edna smiled, but it was worried. I did as she instructed. "You are in the NetherWorld."

My face remained blank for a moment and Thomas leaned in, trying to gauge my reaction. A million thoughts rushed through my mind.

"My parents?" I whispered.

Edna met my eyes and shuffled nervously.

"I'm afraid I don't know." Edna replied.

I could feel myself shaking and I thought I heard my heart pounding, but it couldn't be.

"Am I," I paused. "Dead?"

Edna smiled and clasped my hand in hers.

"Yes, you've died in the mortal world." I gripped her hand tighter.

Again my mind raced and I tried and failed to remain composed. A choked sob escaped and I cried. Where were my parents?

"I want my Mum." I sobbed and I knew I sounded so pitiful.

I had always loved my Mum and Dad. I wanted and needed them. Thomas was looking on. He was shaking his head.

"If my parents died then they'd be here too, right?" My voice was raspy.

"They could be." Thomas spoke up. "You just have to find them."

"Are you dead?" I asked and the couple looked uncomfortable.

They looked at each other and I wondered if I asked the wrong thing. I took another sip of the drink they gave me.

"We are married and died a long time ago." Edna was still gripping my hand.

Her reply gave me a sense of relief. I wasn't the only human stuck here. I still had no idea where the NetherWorld was.

"Is there no heaven?" I asked. It had been a burning question I had always wanted to know.

"Why yes there is a heaven." Edna smiled. "And a hell."

She stood and smiled, dusting off her skirts. She disappeared out front again, leaving me with Thomas.

"The NetherWorld is neither heaven nor hell." He sat down and smiled. "Heaven is for God and his angels, Hell is for sinners and demons and this place is for everyone else."

My head pounded and I wished my Mum was here to hug me. My Dad and I used to go and get ice cream on Sunday. I would never have that again and I buried my face in my hands and another choked sob escaped. I felt Thomas' hand on my shoulder.

"Demons?" I found myself asking.

Thomas sighed and nodded.

"Aye, there are demons here too." His response startled me. "The guild of assassins is made up of demons. Beware the guild of assassins."

I wiped my eyes again and I caught sight of myself in the shop window. I looked awful. I had never been much to look at. I was fairly plain and when I was in school I was pretty much invisible, but I had a few close friends.

I could hear Edna speaking to someone outside. Had she found another customer? The streets seemed busier now and I could see various people walking around.

There were people that looked like me, as in they were humans. I had to wonder what demons looked like. They always say that the devil is handsome and wears a suit.

The shop door opened and Edna scuttled in, followed by a young girl. She was chatting to Edna and laughing. She was small, possibly about eight or nine. Her hair was brown and her green eyes were cheery. She was dressed in a pink dress and was clutching a piece of paper.

Thomas turned and greeted her.

"Hello Sally. What brings you here?" He smiled and the little girl grinned back.

"I need more parts for the gun swords. They keep breaking." She giggled and then glanced at me. Her green eyes became sad.

Edna was shuffling around in the back, wrapping up something for Sally. I faintly wondered what a child would know about gun swords, a weapon that I knew existed in games and anime.

"Who're you?" Sally asked and strolled over.

She was adorable up close. Her pink dress was covered by a pink cape style jacket and her hair was slightly curled in little ringlets.

"My name is Gabrielle." I replied.

Sally smiled too. She caught me looking at the list.

"I have chores to do." She pouted.

I smiled and she reached forward, brushing away some tears. Her small hands were freezing. I opened my mouth to speak but I felt slightly shocked by her kind gesture.

Edna reappeared with a bag. She handed it to Sally and smiled. The little girl seemed reluctant to leave. She glanced between the elderly couple and me.

"I want to help you, Gabrielle." She said, determination evident in her voice.

She wanted to help me and for some reason that made me smile. I looked at Edna and Thomas and they were smiling too.

"Gabrielle has to find her parents." Thomas said. "That's a big responsibility."

Sally touched her hand to mine and smiled even more.

"I know you have nowhere for Gabrielle to stay but we have plenty of room." The little girl giggled.

Edna nodded and Thomas seemed very reluctant, but chose not to say anything. Sally grinned, knowing she'd won.

I wasn't sure why she looked so victorious but I couldn't fault her enthusiasm.

* * *

I found myself following Sally down the street. A few people were staring at me and I frowned. I knew my clothes were covered in dirt from the alley way. My dress was dirty and it felt wet in certain places, like I had landed in a puddle.

I had a bag in my hand. Edna and Thomas had given me some of that strange drink to make myself and some cake- like things that vaguely resembled rice balls.

"You need some fresh clothes." Sally glanced back at me.

I nodded and continued following her. She rounded a corner and I stopped in my tracks, causing the small girl to stop and look back at me.

A large building towered above us and it took my breath away. It was huge and the bricks were a pure white. A path way led towards two large doors and on either side were grass verges.

A sign sat across the way and a recollection of what Thomas had said flew into my mind as I read the sign:

**Guild of Assassins**

**Killing is our business and business is good**

_Beware the guild of assassins. _I gulped and noticed Sally tapping her foot. I took a breath and started walking towards her. She smiled and carried on once she was sure I was following her.

She knocked on the door and it was opened by a large winged creature. Sally grasped my hand and led me in very calmly. I looked up at the strange creature, noting its wings and bird-like body. It shot me an annoyed look and I stared at my feet.

I glanced around. This place was amazing. It was like a large ballroom. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and I could see my reflection in the tiled floor.

Two stair ways were across the way and they arched leading into two separate doors. There was a door directly in front of us and Sally led me over.

She rapped on the door. I stood behind her feeling awkward and scared.

"Please come in." A voice spoke and Sally grinned and opened the door, clasping my hand again.

We walked into an office. It was plush and decorated a deep red. Books lined the walls and two couches were on either side of a large desk at the end of the room.

Behind the desk was a man or what appeared to be a man. My eyes widened and I felt like I was going to faint. He had no face and yet he could talk. There was no one in the room so it was either him or one of the couches.

His featureless face contorted in what could be described as concern.

"Please have a seat, Miss," When he spoke I noticed he had a mouth. I sat on one of the couches and Sally set the bag on his desk. "Thank you, Sally. There will be no more accidents with gun swords now."

He stood and I was very surprised when he didn't bump his head on the ceiling. He was incredibly tall and was wearing a suit and a smart pair of trousers. He circled the desk and sat on the couch opposite me.

"Sally please get Daruma to make some brew." His features became a smile of some sort.

The little girl giggled and ran from the room. His attention turned to me and he sighed. His featureless face showed sympathy.

"Introductions are in order. I am the Slender Man. I am the current leader of the guild of assassins." He cocked his head, and I realised he wanted me to go next.

"I'm Gabrielle Evans." I replied.

He nodded and we both glanced round when the door was rapped. Sally opened the door and pulled a trolley in. She gave me a china cup with more of that strange brew in and I grimaced.

Slender Man chuckled.

"Brew is very unappealing." He took a sip and frowned.

Sally laughed and nodded, "Some of the assassins bring back human food."

Slender Man nodded in agreement and he sighed.

"Sally, did you bring Gabrielle here for a reason?" He looked at the young girl.

"She needs to find her parents and we have data bases on deaths. I wanna help her." Sally replied and he laughed again.

Slender Man thought for a moment and then glanced at me. He appeared to be thinking for a moment and deliberating in his head.

"How old are you?" It was an odd question.

"I'm seventeen." I replied and I realised I would never reach eighteen.

He leant forward and rested his chin on his hand. I glanced between him and Sally. The young girl was silent as well.

"You're too young and inexperienced to be an assassin," He mused. "However you could be an assistant. Your role would involve organising paper work, helping in the kitchen and housekeeping. It seems like maids work, but it will allow you access to the death database and possibly help you answer your questions."

Sally cheered and I smiled despite wanting to cry again. I was determined to locate my parents. Fresh tears gathered at the corners of my eyes and I wiped them away.

Slender Man's featureless face contorted into a smile and he reached forward and patted my shoulder and he stood, and headed towards his desk.

"Sally show Gabrielle her new home and find her a room. Make sure to introduce her to everyone." He waved as we left and I followed Sally.

She took my hand and we headed east towards a set of double doors. She pushed them open and we were in a kitchen.

A woman was at a stove. Her back was to us and she was stirring something. She jumped when Sally entered. She spun round and smiled. She looked to be of Asian descent and her black hair was tied back.

"Gabrielle this is Daruma. She does the cooking." Sally smiled.

The young woman waved at me and went back to whatever she was doing. I thought I was shy and quiet, but this woman was even quieter. Sally took my hand and led me out a door on the other side of the kitchen.

We were in a small court yard. There were seats and a fountain.

"This is the relaxing area." She swept her small hand around.

She dragged me back through the kitchen and into the ballroom again. She led me towards the first set of arching stairs. I followed her and she pushed open the door, dragging me through, despite my protests about the sign on the door that read: **Boys Dormitories. **

She didn't take me to any rooms which I was grateful for. I didn't have any friends that were boys due to my shyness. I'd had crushes, but had never acted on them. It felt strange wandering around a place meant for boys.

I found myself in a communal room. There was a couch and a table with books stacked on it. On the wall was a dart board and next to it were a collection of knives. My voice felt like it was stuck.

"This is where the boys live." She nodded and smiled at me.

We were about to leave when we heard someone clear their throat and she glanced round. A boy was in the doorway. He was taller than me, but it wasn't difficult. He was wearing a green hoodie and black skinny jeans. His blond hair hidden under a hat and he had the hood up on his hoodie.

His eyes were what made me feel queasy. His irises were dark red. He smiled despite having the freakiest eyes I'd ever seen.

"Hey Ben, this is Gabrielle." Sally said.

Ben strolled into the room and held out his hand to me. I mentally debate whether I should take it but I did so and he smiled.

"I'm Ben. It's awesome to meet ya." He released my hand.

"Weren't you meant to be on a mission?" Sally asked and I detected a hint of mischief in her tone.

"No twerp, I told you I'd be back early or did you forget again." He smirked.

Sally glowered at him. They acted like a brother and sister. He sighed and chuckled.

"Have you met anyone else? Or is it only me. I'm that awesome." He laughed and Sally elbowed him in the ribs.

"I've only met you, Sally, the chef and the tall guy." I replied.

Ben looked surprised.

"You met the boss man?" He chuckled. "He's so busy recently."

Sally frowned and agreed. Ben went and slumped on the couch. He looked so normal and I smiled.

Sally gripped my hand and grinned.

"Let's go and see the training area and the girls' dorms." She giggled. "Besides Ben is busy being lazy."

Ben opened one eye and stuck his tongue out. Sally ushered me from the room and stuck her tongue out.

I followed her to the other arched stair way. The girls' dorms were empty and Sally looked annoyed by this. She decided to drag me outside again.

The training area was out the back of the building. There were felt dummies hung on poles and obstacle courses.

I noticed Sally looked bored by this area. To be honest I'm not really fanatical about weapons. She tapped my arm and motioned to the area where the dummies were. I could see two figures. They were moving quite fast and I guessed they must be assassins.

Sally whooped and her hand grabbed mine and she dragged me across the grass.

"It's EJ and LJ." She was running full pelt and I was struggling to keep up. I felt like one of the battle dummies.

"Hey guys." She yelled and it caught their attention.

Both boys looked strange and I wanted to stop running towards them, but her grip was surprisingly strong and we were in front of them in no time.

The first boy was holding a knife and he gently put it into a barrel by a training dummy. His face was obscured by a blue mask. He was wearing a navy hoodie and denim jeans.

The second boy was wearing baggy pants and a black top. He looked like a clown. His black hair was spiked at odd angles and he had a striped, cone- shaped nose.

These two were stranger than Ben and I wasn't sure whether I should stare or not. The one with the blue mask stepped forward and I fought the urge to jump back. He held out his hand and I slipped my hand into his. His hand was cold.

"My name's Jack, but most people call me EJ." He had a soft, melodic voice and it sounded like he was smiling under the mask.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gabrielle." I smiled back.

He let go and the other boy grabbed my hand. He gave me a grin and I noticed his teeth were pointy.

"Hello Sugar, I'm Jack. It may get confusing but most people call me LJ." He shook my hand vigorously. "Would you like some sweets?"

Was it safe to take sweets from a stranger? Sally nodded.

"LJ likes to bring back human candy. It's sort of a hobby." She smiled.

"I am a little hungry." I replied.

LJ looked thrilled and he dug a hand into his pants and handed me a bag of skittles. He smiled although it looked odd with the sharp teeth.

"Those are all the colours of the rainbow." He giggled.

Sally seemed to be thinking for a minute.

"Are Hoody and Masky back yet?" She asked.

"They won't be back for another couple of days." EJ replied.

"What about Jeff?" She leant against a training dummy.

"He'll be back tonight, but he'll probably just lock himself in his room again like the social butterfly he is." EJ chuckled.

Sally pouted again. She seemed to be debating for a minute and then she smiled again and looked at me.

"We should get some food," I definitely agreed with her. "See you guys later."

* * *

The food of the NetherWorld was strange to say the least. I longed for my Mum's cooking and I also longed for company. Sally had disappeared to run another errand and Ben had vanished.

I had gone back to the communal area in the boy's dorm because it seemed like the most active area in the whole place. The food I was nibbling was a stew of some kind. The meat tasted weird though.

I didn't know if anyone was going to be coming back here but I longed for someone to talk to. I used to talk to my Mum and take comfort in her. She used to make me laugh. Her advice was never very helpful but used to make me smile.

The sound of a door banging made me glance up from the strange food. I heard footsteps and I waited for someone to appear. I wasn't disappointed when a guy stepped into the room. He stopped when he saw me sitting at the table.

He was pretty strange too though. His hair was black and his fringe was combed in a side parting and finished just above his shoulders. We had a staring contest until I realised he hadn't blinked for the whole time he had been standing there.

Whereas Ben's irises were red, this guy had white irises and the corners of his mouth were cut on either side, reminding me of the Joker from 'The Dark knight.'

He was dressed in a white hoodie and a pair of black skinny jeans. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Who the hell are you?" He sounded annoyed and I stood to back away, causing him to reach into the pocket of his hoodie and pull out a blade.

I pretty much flew into panic mode and he scowled at me.

"I said who the fuck are you?" He definitely sounded angry. "You deaf or something?"

I took a shuddering breath and tried to meet his unblinking gaze.

"I'm Gabrielle and I just moved here." I replied.

"You're an assassin?" He smirked.

"No I'm a housekeeper." I didn't want to have another staring contest with him.

"A maid then." He grinned; the cuts making his smile look more menacing.

I didn't know this guy's name. He was quite good looking in a weird kind of way.

"I'm Jeff." He pocketed the blade and started to walk towards me.

He was tall and lean. I was roughly 4,11. I took after Mum in the height department. She was only five foot. This guy was about 6,1. I had to crane my neck to look at him.

His eyes flashed towards the food and he smirked again.

"The food here is shit." His use of swear words made me grimace.

I had never been big on swearing. I always tried not to. Dad used to hate bad language and neither of my parents ever used bad language.

"I'm grateful." I said and he chuckled.

"Disagree with me then." He raised a brow and it drew my attention to his eyes.

I tried to have another staring contest again and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't have eye lids. I burnt them off so you'll never win a staring contest against me." He grinned.

The thought made me feel sick again. How could anyone burn off their own eye lids? How crazy was this guy? I wasn't going to stay and find out so I slipped past him and grabbed my plate.

I glanced back and met his gaze again. He smirked again.

"It was great to meet ya, Gabi." He laughed.

I shot out of the room as quickly as possible, clutching my plate like some kind of life line. I decided I would only go to the boy's dorm if I was accompanied by someone else.

I gave Daruma the plate and thanked her as best I could. She smiled and went back to cleaning the kitchen.

As I left the kitchen I saw Slender Man again. He was exiting his office and locking the door. He caught me and strolled over.

"Good evening, Gabrielle. I must say, you look confused." He sounded concerned.

"I was just wondering where I'd be staying." I tried to look at him and found it hurt my neck.

Slender Man chuckled and motioned for me to follow him. He led me out of the ballroom area and down a hallway. He opened a door for me and inside was a bedroom.

It was decorated a light cream colour and the carpet looked plush.

"I requested they make it as comfortable for you as possible." He patted my shoulder.

I smiled and strolled in, sitting on my bed. It wasn't like my old room, but it was cosy. Slender Man seemed pleased.

"Tomorrow I would greatly appreciate my office being cleaned as well as the boy's communal room." He said and I smiled. "There is no rush though. Make sure you get plenty of rest."

With that he bid me good night and closed the door. I stood and walked to the window and looked outside. There was no moon or stars and I sighed. The sky had gone a darker shade of blue.

I wandered back to my bed and collapsed on top of the covers. I let out a sob and despite having a comfy bed, I cried for my Mum and Dad. I cried because I'd never see my friends or family again, and then I fell into restless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Bite chunks out of me,_

_You're a shark and I'm swimming. _

_Ellie Goulding – Tessellate_

**26****th**** May 2014**

**London**

Oxford Street was exceedingly busy that morning as people made their way to work. High above the streets in a private office, a man in a suit stared across the city like a king surveying his land.

He paced in front of the window and moved towards his desk and picked up a photo. He smiled slightly. His wife and son; both looked happy and joyous. If only pictures mirrored reality. He replaced the picture and straightened his tie.

He glanced at the wall and stared at the face in the mirror. He saw a man, old before his time with greying hair and sad eyes. Daniel Johnston barely recognised himself as the man in the mirror. He had aged so much in the past year.

He had been counting the days since his son; Daniel Jnr had died of leukaemia. It had been a year. 365 days, 12 hours, seven minutes and fifty seconds. He had counted every miserable day. He had also counted every day that his wife sunk into severe depression.

He had vowed he would do anything to have their son back and bring his beautiful wife back from her depression. She barely looked like the woman he married and he hated to admit he found her disgusting to look at.

The buzzer on his desk alerted him and he strolled over and pressed the button.

"Mr Johnston, you have a visitor. He doesn't have an appointment." His secretary, Julia informed him.

"That's fine Julia. He's an important guest. Send him up." Daniel replied.

He let the button go and waited for his important guest. The door was tapped three times and Daniel felt hesitant to let this man in, but he called out nevertheless.

The man opened the door and stepped into the office. Daniel sighed and motioned for him to sit down. The man sat opposite Daniel and smirked.

"Good morning, Mr Johnston," The duel tone in his voice gave Daniel the creeps. "I trust you slept well. It must be difficult with your wife."

Daniel felt his jaw clench and he glowered at the man.

"Did the next lot of souls transfer?" He asked.

The man opposite him frowned.

"There were complications. One of the sacrifices did not transfer into the machine." He replied.

Daniel stood and slammed his hands onto the table and grit his teeth in annoyance. The plan was supposed to be full proof.

"What the fuck happened, Zalgo?" Daniel spat and he saw the creature opposite him narrow its eyes.

"It is merely a delay in our plan, Mr Johnston and need I remind you who you are addressing." Zalgo stood in anger.

The impertinence of this human. How dare he address him with such anger? Did he not realise he was addressing the king of hell. Zalgo commanded legions of demons. Had this human forgotten that?

"My apologies. Please forgive my rudeness." Daniel sat down again. "Can I offer you a drink?"

Zalgo smiled and analysed his nails. Taking on the form of a human was so bothersome, but it had its advantages.

"I will have a coffee, no milk and no sugar." He grinned.

Daniel nodded and called Julia, requesting drinks.

"We have much to discuss, Mr Johnston."

**Guild Of Assassins**

**Gabrielle POV**

I awoke with a start and stared at the ceiling for a moment. Mum used to knock on my door for me to go school. I glanced at the door, waiting to hear her voice on the other side of the door.

When nothing happened I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. Mum had curled it for Auntie Jane's wedding. There were so many memories running through my mind and some of them made my heart ache.

I wondered if Mum and Dad missed me. I sighed and got out of bed. The curtains were still open and the sky was a light shade of blue, almost sky blue and it warmed my heart. Summer was my favourite season.

I glanced at my dress. It had dried overnight but was muddy and had stiffened where the mud had dried. My tights and black dolly shoes remained clean for some reason. I couldn't decide whether I'd teleported into the alley yesterday or just fell into a puddle.

I closed the curtains and stripped out of my dress. There was a mirror on the door and I looked at myself. My hair was no longer curly, but unruly. I noticed another door on the other side of the room and opened it to find a bathroom.

I slipped my shoes off and removed my tights and underwear. I turned on the shower and climbed in even though the water was only just warming up.

The feel of water made me feel refreshed whether it was hot or cold didn't seem to matter. I washed myself and stood for a few minutes, allowing the water to cascade over my small frame.

I willed myself not to cry again. I had done enough crying and I was determined to find my parents. I switched off the taps and climbed out. I dried myself and replaced my underwear.

I put my bra on again and flung the cupboard in the bedroom open. There was a great selection of clothes and I quickly slipped on a dress and a small cardigan.

My tights and dolly shoes were next on and I threw the dirty clothes into the wash basket. I decided to start work and headed towards Slender Man's office. I rapped on the door and I heard him invite me in.

I opened the door and stepped in.

"Good morning, Gabrielle. I trust you slept well?" His cheek bones rose as though he was smiling.

"I slept OK." I nodded and he frowned.

"I understand how you feel. It may not seem like I would, but I understand." He smiled again. "You are here to start work, yes?"

I smiled and nodded. He stood and strolled round his desk, touching a large hand to my shoulder, guiding me to a cupboard in the corner.

He opened it and revealed some cleaning supplies. He directed me round the office, instructing me where to clean and when I left he did too.

"If you could clean the boy's communal area and collect laundry then that would be most helpful."

I mounted the stairs again. Hoping not to see the maniac I met yesterday. Jeff was the last person I wanted to see.

I opened the door and was in the hallway adjacent to the communal area. I could hear voices and I took a shuddering breath and rounded the corner. Apprehension turned to relief when I saw Ben and EJ sat at table.

They both looked at me when I entered. I must have seemed nervous.

"Don't look so freaked out." Ben stood and walked over. His hood was down and I could see his ears were pointed like elf ears.

"Sorry I was expecting someone else." I replied and began tidying up.

I heard EJ snort out a laugh and he stood and nudged Ben.

"I think she met Jeff." He laughed when I tensed.

"That's a yes." Ben laughed too.

"He such a charmer." EJ chuckled.

I cleaned as quickly as possible, curious to hear more and turned to face them. They were both watching me.

"Yes I met him." I said, trying to mask the nervousness in my voice.

"Every dorm had a loony and Jeff is this dorms loony." Ben sighed.

I felt a little guilty then. They were making fun of him and I wondered if I'd misjudged him. Maybe he was just lonely or misunderstood. I was determined now to find out more about him.

"He can't be that insane?" I asked and they shared a look.

"He murdered his family then mutilated his own face. I eat kidneys and even that seems normal compared to what he did." EJ laughed.

I hardly thought eating human kidneys counted as normal although murdering everyone you loved was up there with really bad things. Perhaps Jeff wasn't as misunderstood as I thought.

I was about to leave and turned to the two boys again.

"Did you guys need anything else?" I waited and they both thought.

"The laundry baskets in the rooms need emptying." Ben replied.

He took me to his room and I was surprised to see he had a lot of technology in his room. He ran to the end of the hall and retrieved a plastic tub on wheels. He proceeded to chuck his laundry into the tub and smiled at me.

"EJ's room is two doors down; LJ has left his outside for you. Masky and Hoody have gone out for a mission and you'll have to pay your favourite person a visit." He seemed to be enjoying my suffering.

I walked the tub down to EJ's room and knocked. He opened the door and dumped some stuff into the tub and then disappeared back into his room.

True to Ben's word, LJ had left a pile of clothes by his door which I picked up and dumped into the tub. There were more piles of laundry left by other assassins. I assumed they went on missions a lot. I wondered who they assassinated and the thought made me ill.

The door at the end of the hall made my skin crawl. I left the tub and rapped on the door softly, hoping he wouldn't hear me. I heard the sound of shuffling and as I was about to leave the door flew open.

Jeff looked slightly less threatening in the morning. I kept my eyes averted though. He had a pair of black skinny jeans on but no top. His chest was lean and slightly toned. He was pale and I couldn't help but notice his hip bones were quite pronounced.

"What do you want, Gabi?" He was only person to shorten my name.

"I-I'm here for your laundry." I actually wanted to slap myself for stuttering.

He shrugged and turned to walk back into his room, glancing over his shoulder at me.

"You don't have to wait outside." He snapped and I reluctantly entered his room.

It seemed akin to a small rabbit entering a lion's den. He opened the wash basket and smirked. He was going to tell me he had no laundry and I had just walked into his room like an idiot.

"I have no laundry." I knew it.

I went to back away but he was too quick and he reached above my head, slamming the door shut and cornering me. Great, just fantastic. I was stuck in a room with a lunatic.

He gripped my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze. I had learnt not to engage in a staring contest with him.

His thumb skimmed across my cheek and pressed down on the corner of my lip and traced a line as if he was etching a scar into my lip.

"You'd look much better if you could smile more." He let out a chuckle and it sent shivers down my spine.

"You're a freak." I spat, feeling slightly confident.

His unblinking eyes narrowed. He gripped slightly harder and I whimpered. His smirked at the sound as it passed my lips.

"And don't you forget it." He grinned.

Jeff stepped back and I was left confused for a moment. He was glaring at me now and it made me feel even smaller than I was.

"I heard you talking to the imp and kidney-boy out there." He stepped closer again. "I'll show you a fucking loony."

My entire body trembled and there was a note of threat in his voice. He reached towards the wall and yanked a large knife from the wall and smirked again.

"I'm gonna give you a really pretty smile." He giggled this time, it sounded manic and I gripped the door handle. The door opened inwards but I could still find a way to escape.

He went to stab me and I dodged, ducking under his arm and he let out a laugh, advancing towards me. He lunged at me and I dodged again, but he caught my arm, nicking the skin slightly.

I grabbed the door handle and threw open the door, literally throwing myself into the hallway. I made it out and legged it down the hall. I could hear him laughing. That laugh would haunt my nightmares.

I ran into the communal area and slammed the door shut. I slid down the door and took a steadying breath. I let out a sob and stood again. It took me about ten minutes to compose myself and exit the communal area.

The wheeled tub was at the end of the hallway. I crept over and grabbed it, pulling it towards me. I practically ran to the small chute where the laundry needed to be sent. I sent all the stuff down and fled the boy's dorms.

When I got to the girl's dorms I found a girl in the communal area. She was wearing a black dress and tights and a pair of black heeled shoes. She glanced at me when I entered. It took me a few minutes to realise her face was actually a mask.

"Who're you?" She asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I'm Gabrielle. I'm the new housekeeper." I replied.

She huffed and stood, walking past me and then glancing back at me.

"I'm Jane. Nice to meet you, I guess." She disappeared into her room.

I tidied the girl's communal area and left the girl's dorms. Sally was just coming through the double doors as I was walking down the stairs.

She rushed over and hugged me. She never failed to make me smile. She took my hand and led me towards a small room. The room was full of books.

"This is the death database." She guided me round the room.

She stayed with me whilst I looked for my last name. I found a small folder labelled 'Evans.' My name was on it, as were Mum's and Dad's. I felt like I was finally getting somewhere.

I opened it and frowned. Our date of death was the same, but my current location was listed as 'NetherWorld.' Mum and Dad's current location was listed as 'inconclusive.'

I pushed the folder back into the shelf and glanced at Sally. She'd fallen asleep on a couch in the corner. I started walking along, looking at all the names.

I got to the last shelf and something caught my eye. The file was labelled: **Jeffrey A Woods. **

Curiosity dictated my next move. Was this Jeff's file or was I mistaken? I looked back at Sally. She was still dozing. I pulled the file out and opened it. This was definitely his file and it felt like an infringement of his privacy to be reading this.

It was a horrible read and Ben and EJ weren't kidding about him killing his family. He was then sectioned in America. At the age of twenty three he attempted suicide, then again at age twenty five and was successful the second time.

He was then bought to the NetherWorld and he signed up to The Guild Of Assassins two days after arriving here. I closed the file and put it back. He was deranged and he had nearly murdered me this morning.

I walked over to Sally and tapped her shoulder. She awoke and smiled at me.

"You all done?" She asked. "Did you find out where your parents are?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"The file said their location was 'inconclusive.'" I saw her face fall at my words.

"I'll ask Slender Man for you." She grinned.

When we arrived at his office he was back behind his desk and had his doors open. There were two people with him. Sally and I entered and he looked up, his cheek bones rising in a smile.

"Hello Sally. Hello Gabrielle, did you have any luck with the death database?" He leant forward.

Sally looked sad and then glanced at me.

"The database told me that their location was inconclusive." I said and he frowned.

"That's a bit strange." One of the figures spoke.

He had a yellow hoodie on and a pair of jeans. His hood was up and I could just about see two red eyes. The other guy with the mask nodded.

Slender Man nodded and he seemed concerned.

"More introductions are in order. Gabrielle this is Hoody and this is Masky." He nodded to each boy in turn.

They both greeted me but were quiet afterwards.

"The database should know if a person is here, in heaven, in hell or alive, right?" The guy called Masky spoke.

"It should indeed." Slender Man spoke again.

Sally was sitting on the couch and her face contorted in worry.

"Is The Rake coming again?" She asked.

Slender Man held his head in his large hands and looked at the young girl.

"I have reason to believe he has betrayed us to Zalgo and I don't take kindly to people betraying me." Slender Man spoke again in a low tone.

I must have looked confused because Masky stood next to me.

"Zalgo is the being that rules Hell." I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Is Zalgo the devil?" I asked. They all looked at me.

"In human terms he would be the devil, Lucifer or Satan. Whatever you wish to call him." Slender Man replied.

Sally was still looking scared at the thought of The Rake. When we left the room she looked at me and smiled.

"The Rake is a scary demon. He's really hostile and mean. He once attacked EJ." She seemed down again.

* * *

Nightfall arrived quicker than I imagined. The NetherWorld seemed warm even at night. The blue sky darkened to a deep blue. I remembered the way to the small garden area that Sally called relaxing.

When I got out there it was anything but relaxing. My favourite loony was sat out there. He had a cigarette between his lips and he smirked when he saw me. He sighed and lit up, patting the bench beside him.

I debated about going over to sit with him. The words from his file buzzed around my mind like angry hornets. I took a breath and walked over. At least he was dressed. He was wearing a black t-shirt and the black skinny jeans from earlier.

I sat on the bench and kept my distance. I could smell him though. He smelt like cigarettes and he smelt earthy. It was a smell that made me feel at ease for some reason. I looked at him and he met my gaze.

He flicked some of the ash on the floor. He grinned and I glowered at him. Did he think earlier on was funny?

"I've never seen anyone run so fast." He smirked.

"You were going to kill me." I snapped.

"I wasn't going to kill you, Gabi," He chuckled. "I would have told you to go to sleep if I was going to kill you."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Then why chase me with a knife?" I spat and he chuckled again.

He slid closer and I slid away until I got to the edge of the bench and there was nowhere else to go. He draped an arm round my shoulders and pulled me closer.

This was the closest I had been to a guy and my cheeks burned at the contact.

"I was just messing with ya." He raised a brow at my dubious expression.

I took in his lips and the two cuts either side and then his eyes. It was like he could see into my soul.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" I asked and he frowned.

"I just enhanced what was already there." Was his terse reply.

I sighed and glanced away for a minute and then looked back at him. He flicked the cigarette away and turned his attention to me.

Our eyes locked and it felt like we were the only two people there. He smirked and it irked me somewhat. He was an infuriating individual.

One minute he was a smug loser and the next he was psychotic. His emotions were something that confused me to no end.

"There are no stars." I spoke and he frowned.

"The Netherworld doesn't have stars." He replied.

"My Dad and I used to like watching the stars together. He taught me all the constellations." I remembered a few but my Dad was always willing to teach me things and the memory made me smile.

"I didn't do stuff like that with my Dad in the end." He was staring sky ward as well.

"Why?" I asked.

"My Mom was a psycho and most people say that but my Mom was a control freak. My Dad mainly went along with what she wanted." He shrugged and then looked at me.

Was he actually opening up to me? Was I the only person he opened up to? I nodded and motioned for him to carry on.

"That's not how it works, Gabi," He grinned. "Tell me more about your life and then I'll tell you about me."

I nodded and glanced at his arms, taking in the scars up and down his pale skin. He leant forward.

"Mum and I used to make daisy chains when I was a little girl and she made a lot of my summer dresses." I smiled and I could smell the scent of grass. It bought back memories that seemed so vivid.

Jeff reached towards my face and I flinched until I felt his thumb wipe away a stray tear. I hadn't realised I'd started crying.

"I remember when we used to go to the beach. Mom seemed fine then and she'd buy us ice cream." His thumb traced my cheek and then he removed his hand.

He stood up and stretched. His t-shirt hiked up and I noticed a small capital 'A' tattooed to his lower back. I stood too.

"What does the 'A' stand for?" I asked and he turned to face me.

"Asshole. Just kidding. It's the tattoo that marks assassins." He replied.

He sighed and started to head indoors and I followed him until we got to the stairs. He paused at the foot of the stairs.

"Good night, Gabi." He grinned.

"Good night, Jeff." I smiled and started to walk away.

I glanced back to see him heading up the stairs and he got to the door and stopped and smirked at me.

"Quit staring at my ass." He called and I blushed.

"As if I would." I pouted and turned on my heel.

When I got to my bedroom I shut the door and sat down on the floor. The sky darkened and I crawled to my bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_I never knew it till I got a taste_

_I'm so ashamed,_

_Of what I did to you._

_Sick Puppies – I hate you_

**28****th**** May **

**London Metropolitan Police Station.**

Carl sighed and glanced at the photo on his desk. His wife and son, taken in a professional photo studio. He smiled and made a vow to retire after the next few cases.

He looked at the wall across from his desk. A picture of the young girl named Gabrielle was pinned to the notice board, and next to her image was one of her parents. He kept looking at them to spur him on.

Something did not feel right about their deaths. He felt something niggling at the back of his mind and he nearly leapt out of his skin when the phone rang on his desk. He picked the phone up.

"Hello, you've reached Officer Jenson. How can I help?" He waited and his patience was rewarded.

"Sir, the lorry driver has woken up. He's requested to speak with you." Her chirpy voice made him grin. His partner had been stationed outside the room for two days now.

"I'm on my way." He stood and grabbed his jacket, pushing through the busy office.

* * *

Kings College Hospital was very busy and it took a while for Carl to locate a parking space. He got out the car, paid for his ticket and practically ran through the sliding doors, ignoring the confused looks of those in A and E.

He nearly got lost but eventually found his partner. She was sat outside a room, bouncing her knee up and down in excitement. She stood when he approached. They both smiled. The truth for that family would be available.

Carl rapped on the door and he heard someone say 'come in' but it was so soft that he swore it was a ghost. He opened the door and stepped inside.

The lorry driver was indeed awake and he sat up more when the two officers entered. He seemed eager to speak to them.

"Good morning, Sir. My name is Officer Carl Jenson and this is my partner Officer Harris. We were informed you had information regarding your collision." Carl tried to play it cool. He didn't want to shock the poor guy.

"Yeah I do, Officer," the guy tried to lean forward. "My name is Andy."

Carl knew that and so did Officer Harris, but neither of them interrupted. Officer Harris grabbed a notepad and her pen. They both sat and motioned for him to continue.

"I've been working the lorries for a while now, going on ten years," Andy began. "I've never experienced anything like it before."

Carl noticed he seemed genuinely scared by his own memories and Officer Harris began jotting down information.

"The shift was going great and when I rounded that corner," He paused and took a breath. "A figure leapt in front of my lorry and I swerved. Next thing I know I'm here."

Carl frowned and that feeling ran down his spine. It made him feel uneasy, bile rose in his throat but he swallowed it.

"What did this figure look like?" He asked.

"I couldn't tell. He was dressed head to toe in black." Andy replied.

"You couldn't make out any features?" Officer Harris pressed.

"No, he just jumped from behind some trees."

"You swerved and the car collided with the back of the lorry?" Carl inquired.

The man looked guilty and gripped his head, guilt washing over him.

"Yeah," He sobbed. "If I had been more careful I wouldn't have killed them. It's my fault."

Carl sighed and patted the man's shaking shoulder. Officer Harris had stopped writing. She was shaking her head sadly.

"None of this was your fault," She said, causing Andy to look at her. "We'll find the guy that jumped in front of your lorry and press charges."

They eventually got up to leave Andy. The poor man deserved his rest. Just as they were about to leave Andy spoke again.

"I hope you catch him. He was so fast. He moved like a cheetah."

Officer Harris glanced at her partner. Carl frowned and a shiver ran down his spine at those words.

**NetherWorld**

**Gabrielle POV**

What was that?

It sounded like someone crying. I sat bolt upright. It sounded like Sally. My body acted on impulse and I ran from the room. I had gone to my room earlier to have a rest and had fallen asleep.

I practically fell into the ballroom area and was surprised to see the office doors open. Sally raced out of the office. I had been right. She was the one screaming and she stumbled as she ran. It was like something was chasing her.

"Stop him," I suddenly heard Slender Man yell.

Something was chasing her. I rushed forward and stopped dead when I saw a creature crawl from the office. Its body was deformed in the worst way.

This creature was rail thin and I could see the ridges of its spinal cord. Its rib cage was poking through its skin and it had its mouth open, revealing a set of pointed teeth.

Before I could run any further, Ben appeared and stood between Sally and the creature. He was clutching two throwing daggers. The creature threw back its head and let out an inhuman cry.

Ben stood his ground and glared at it.

"Back off, freak," He hissed.

The creature backed up, but continued growling. Slender Man emerged from the office accompanied by Masky and Hoody.

"I suggest you cease the mindless violence." Slender Man called to the creature. It turned and growled at him, baring its massive clawed hands.

Slender Man was not intimidated and he stood his ground. His face creased in what appeared to be a glare.

The creature turned and sniffed the air and I watched as it sniffed like a caged animal. Its small eyes narrowed on me and it started to stalk closer. I began to back away and it followed my steps.

It began to run at me and I turned to run, crashing into someone. I locked eyes with Jeff. He gripped my arm and swung me round so I was behind him. He was effectively shielding me from the creature.

I noticed he was clutching the large knife from the other day. The creature leapt forward and I was amazed at how fast Jeff was. He managed to slash the creature on the arm.

It howled in pain and turned to hiss at him. This time it jumped through the air and aimed its talons at us. Jeff bought his arm up and the creature grabbed his arm, sinking its claws in. Jeff met his gaze and his glare was deadly.

A tentacle pushed the creature back and it retracted its claws from Jeff's arm. I stared in horror as blood began to drip on the floor. Slender Man stepped closer and I noticed he had tentacles protruding from his back. He used them to pin the creature to the wall.

"I am taking this as a sign you are an enemy, Rake?" He snarled.

This was The Rake? This was the monster that scared Sally. It let out another feral scream. It was more animal than man.

My thoughts shifted to Jeff's arm and when I looked again, the gashes were healing themselves. He was still protecting me. I couldn't understand why he was protecting me.

I glanced at The Rake and faintly wondered if it could speak. It seemed to do a lot of growling and hissing, but very little talking.

Sally was still hiding behind Ben. Hoody and Masky had stepped either side of Slender Man. He released his grip on The Rake and it growled again.

The Rake lowered its face and it sounded like it was choking at first but then I realised that it was actually laughing. The laugh made me feel nauseous. It sounded like it was choking and everyone seemed shocked. Slender Man frowned. Sally was shaking and clinging to Ben.

My body trembled and I grasped Jeff's hand. I was surprised when he reciprocated. The Rake then stared at each of us in turn.

"He is coming." It snarled and ran out of the double doors.

There was silence in the room and for a long time no one spoke. Sally was the first to break the silence.

"Thanks Ben." Her voice quivered.

Slender Man seemed to be deep in thought and marched towards the office. He then turned and stared at each of us. He looked calm and I was amazed after all that.

"Everyone be vigilant. Hoody and Masky please follow me." He glanced towards them and they walked towards the office.

Ben sighed and glanced at Jeff. He smiled and Jeff managed to smile. Ben scooped Sally up and took her to one of the doors on the other side of the room. I watched them and my shock gave way to dread.

"What does he mean by 'he is coming'?" I asked.

Jeff's posture relaxed and he turned to look at me.

"I need a smoke." He said and he gripped my hand, leading me towards the relaxing area.

We sat outside for a moment whilst he lit up and took a drag. He looked at me again.

"He was referring to Zalgo." Jeff had finally answered my question.

"The devil." I said and he nodded.

We sat in silence for a few minutes while he smoked. He then glanced at me again. I suddenly remembered what I wanted to say to him.

"Thanks for saving me." I smiled and he smirked.

"I figured I should since you practically ran into a dangerous situation." He replied.

"If I'm such a burden then why save me?" I pouted and he chuckled.

He shifted closer and flicked the cigarette away. He was centimetres away and I met his eyes again. I didn't want to enter into another staring contest but I couldn't stop myself meeting his gaze.

His unblinking eyes flickered to my lips and I blushed. He couldn't be contemplating kissing me. He had more mood swings than I did and I was younger.

"You should control your temper." I spoke without thinking and he grinned.

"I was way worse when I was younger. If I didn't like something I'd just scream at it. I was like a petulant child." His eyes met mine again.

"And what about now?" I asked.

"I have my moments." He lowered his face until he was invading my personal space.

"What are you doing?" I felt my cheeks burn at his proximity.

He smirked and my entire body trembled. His lips touched mine and in that moment everything lit up. He didn't move his lips. He pulled back and ran his hand down the side of my face.

I flinched when his hand brushed past my breast and he chuckled, letting his hand rest on my hip. I could feel his hand through the material of my top and it felt warm.

He leaned forward again and touched his lips to mine, moving them gently against my own. I tried to mimic what he was doing. I whimpered when his tongue brushed my lower lip. My lips parted and he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

All thoughts of my first kiss being taken by a loony went out of my mind and I gave myself over to him. Jeff explored my mouth and the kiss deepened. The hand on my hip gripped tightly.

I was the first to pull away and I met his gaze. What was that? Why the hell did that happen?

I parted my lips to speak and was surprised when his lips met mine again and he nibbled my lower lip. I parted my lips, giving him control and he took it. I had seen movies and the girl always wraps her arms round the guys' shoulders.

I lifted my arms and draped them over his lean shoulders and he deepened the kiss further. My whimpers were absorbed into our kiss. We pulled apart again and I blushed. My arms were still draped across his shoulders.

I went to move them and he stopped me. I tried not to act like the awkward teenager I actually was. He smirked again and I loved it. The extra cuts to his lips made his smirks seem larger and more mischievous.

"Just like that." His tone was husky and it sent shivers up and down my spine.

I smiled and several thoughts crossed my mind and I broke our staring contest. The sky was darkening and I never wanted to leave. If I could have sat here forever then I would.

"It's getting late." I whispered.

"Once more, Babe." The nickname was a lot more suggestive than the shortened version of my name he usually used.

He wanted to kiss me again, despite the fact that I probably had about as much talent at kissing as a bulldog.

His lips met mine again and he was gentler, nipping my lower lip and bathing the areas with his tongue. He pulled back and stood up, reaching out and I took his hand. He led me indoors.

We stopped at the stairs and I sighed. That would probably be forgotten by tomorrow. He leaned down and kissed the corner of my mouth, letting his lips linger before pulling away.

I watched him head up the stairs. What the heck just happened? I wanted to jump for joy but I was too shocked.

The shivers down my spine made giggle though. I covered my lips and noticed they felt warm.

I walked towards my room and shut the door. Instead of going to sleep though I sat on the window sill and stared at the dark sky.

I had always wished for some stars. They made me remember Dad. I opened the wash basket to find my dress missing. A sob escaped my lips and I sat on the bathroom floor. My Mum had picked out that dress.

I desperately wanted some company but didn't want to be a nuisance. My room suddenly felt too big for me alone. I exited the room and walked towards the stairs leading to the boy's dorms.

Should I bother him? He probably wanted to get rid of me. I mounted the stairs and crept through the door, letting it slide shut.

The communal area was quiet and all the doors were shut. I got to the door at the end and tapped the door. I could hear shuffling and I waited.

The door opened and Jeff glanced down at me. His annoyed expressed changed and his mouth shifted to a grin.

"My dress has gone." I murmured.

He sighed and he suddenly embraced me. I buried my face in his chest. He led me into his room.

It was messy with clothes thrown everywhere and he led me to the bed. He only kissed my lips briefly and I was surprised when we lay down together. He rolled over and grabbed a sleep mask from the bedside table.

He pulled it over his eyes and I felt disappointed I couldn't see his eyes. I took the opportunity to kiss his lips and he responded. I pulled back and blushed.

"Tease." He grinned.

I giggled and pressed myself closer. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in his arms. It felt safe and I nuzzled closer, trying to absorb the warmth of his body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_I'll never let this go,_

_But I can't find the words to tell you,_

_I don't wanna be alone._

_Paramore- Never let this go_

**London Metropolitan Police Station**

A ghost! It had to be a ghost. There was nothing else for it. Carl had discovered a CCTV camera on a lamp near the scene of the accident. He continued analysing the image and rubbed his tired eyes.

Officer Harris had nipped to the chip ship down the street and he heard his stomach growl. He paused the footage and frowned at the screen. His eyes weren't what they used to be.

The camera was set right above the crash site and he rewound the video, watching as a black figure ghosted in front of the lorry and he watched as Andy swerved to avoid the figure. The lorry crashed into the Fiat Panda containing Gabrielle and her family.

He had watched it happen several times and it was like being an on looker. It served to make Carl feel a wave of nausea hit him. He paused the footage and rubbed his temples.

The door opened and Officer Harris strolled in. She was holding a carrier bag of chips and scampi. Her eyes darted from the footage to her partner and she put the bag on the counter.

Carl felt her behind him and he turned to see her analysing the television screen with a determined expression. She suddenly looked confused and fast-forwarded the screen to the point where the figure leapt in front of the lorry. She stopped the screen and leant forward.

Her dark eyes widened in shock and Carl felt concerned by the look in her eyes. She seemed to be piecing something together in her mind. She pulled back clicked her fingers and pointed at the figure.

"That things face is an exact replica of a CEO who was on the news recently." She smiled to herself and Carl stared at the screen.

"Which CEO would this be?" He asked.

"What's-his-name," She tilted her head back to think and her eyes brightened in an instant. "I think his name is Daniel Johnston. He gave a large sum of money to a cancer charity recently."

Carl had never really noticed the resemblance until he looked really close. The creatures face was a mask of Daniel Johnston's face.

Officer Harris loaded the chips and scampi onto plates and handed Carl his portion. She handed him a fork and smiled in triumph.

"What's next today?" She grinned.

"After our celebratory fish and scampi we'll pay Mr Johnston a visit." Carl replied, sharing in her triumph.

**NetherWorld**

**Gabrielle POV**

My eyes opened and adjusted to the room I was in. This wasn't my room. There were clothes scattered across the floor and I noticed I had been covered by a white hoodie.

Memories of last night made me blush and slip out of the bed. The entire room smelled of Jeff and it wasn't an unpleasant smell, but it bought back memories of last night. I had shared my first kiss with someone that was deemed insane.

I was slightly reluctant to admit it but I had enjoyed it. I could still feel his lips against mine and the pressure as he stole my first kiss.

There was a note on the pillow; it had been slightly scrunched up due to my shifting in my sleep. I picked the note up and read it:

_Hey Gabi. I felt guilty waking you so I let you sleep. I've had to go on a mission. Don't wait up._

Instead of his name he had included a picture of two circular eyes and a large smile. I assumed it was his idea of a self-portrait. I folded the note up and decided to keep a hold of it.

I exited his room and started my daily work. The communal area looked like a bomb had hit it. Although no one was around and when I got downstairs I found Jane sitting by the window with a book balanced in her lap.

She had been very quiet the last time we met and I was reluctant to speak to her in case she didn't like me. She glanced up when she saw me.

"Oh hey, Gabrielle, right?" Her voice was friendlier, more welcoming.

"Yeah that's right." I smiled and I heard her breathe a sigh of relief.

She stood and tucked her book under her arm.

"I must apologise for my rudeness the other day. A mission had stressed me out and my best friend wasn't in the communal area when I arrived." I could practically see her smile behind the mask.

We stood facing each other and she sighed softly.

"There is a small café in town. We could spend some time together and get to know each other." Her voice sounded wary, like she expected me to fob her off.

"That sounds really great, Jane." I smiled and I heard her exhale.

* * *

I followed Jane into the town. She seemed to know exactly where she was going and we ended up at a small café-style place. She strolled in and I followed. We found a table in the far corner.

She didn't look at the menu. She must have been a regular to this place but I glanced through the menu and decided on a Brew. The stuff was disgusting but it was the only drink I knew in the NetherWorld.

After we had our orders we sat in relative silence until I realised I could use the opportunity to further understand the guild.

"What's it like being an assassin?" I asked.

She ceased stirring her drink and glanced at me. I couldn't see her eyes behind the mask and she sighed.

"I only joined to avenge someone I loved." She spoke at last and her tone was mournful.

I decided not to press the subject as it seemed to bring her immense pain. Instead I decided to find out if she had friends at the guild.

"You mentioned a best friend?" I smiled.

"From the other day? My best friend's name is Sahara." Jane replied. "We joined the guild at the same time so she was the only person I knew from initiation."

I faintly wondered where Sahara was and if Jane knew anyone else at the guild. She seemed the sort of girl who kept to herself and was quiet.

"Sahara is on a mission at the moment. She will be back this weekend." Her tone was jovial and she sipped her drink.

I attempted to sip the Brew and nearly gagged. I faintly heard her laugh behind the mask. She must have thought my behaviour was very strange.

"Who else do you know in the guild?" I asked and she ceased laughing.

"No one else really. The other girls are always on missions or talking about boys. I don't know many of the boy assassins."

She didn't seem too lonely and she seemed to have a good friend in Sahara. She sat in silence for a moment longer.

"Who do you spend your time with?" She asked.

I was reluctant to tell her about Jeff. The moments we shared seemed personal and I felt like I would be betraying his trust if I told anyone else.

"Sometimes I help Sally. I get along well with Ben." I told her and she nodded.

"Ben's an easy person to get along with. Although he does joke a lot. He claims there's a lunatic in their dorm." She chuckled and I nearly spat out the Brew. (Probably would have been a blessing.)

I played dumb for the sake of normalcy. Jane was giggling by now. She clearly found the whole thing hilarious.

"Boys can be so immature." I replied and she nodded.

"Every dorm has a crazy though." She laughed.

I laughed and wanted to ask if the girl's dorm had a crazy person. I faintly wondered what counted as crazy in a guild of assassins. You had to be the wrong side of sane to join.

We stayed in the café for a while and then decided to head back to the guild. We walked side by side and chatted on the way. She paused suddenly and I glanced back at her.

"I need to get the blade on my knife fixed," She sounded apologetic. "You can accompany me if you want."

I decided to go with her and we found ourselves cutting down several back streets in our quest to get to the weaponry shop.

Jane seemed to be getting lost and I was no help in this situation. I was totally new to the NetherWorld. She kept saying she had taken a wrong turn but every alley we turned down seemed to get us more lost.

We stopped in the end and leant against a wall. What if we got lost in the alley forever? A sudden noise made us both look up. Jane stood in front of me and pulled out her knife. She wasn't kidding when she said it had been wrecked.

From the end of the alley we could hear someone choking and Jane lowered the weapon. I struggled to place where I'd heard that noise before and I grabbed Jane's arm. She looked at me and seemed to notice my fearful expression.

"Two little insects enter the spider's trap." Came a voice from the end of the alley.

I knew that voice anywhere. It surfaced in my subconscious and it even caused day terrors. I saw a clawed foot emerge from the darkness and we both stepped back.

I could feel Jane shaking a little and I let out a gasp when The Rake appeared out of the darkness. I felt bile rise in my throat as he approached us like a wild beast.

"Run, Gabrielle I can handle him." She whispered.

The Rake cackled lowly, causing us to both look at him. He came close until his entire body could be seen.

"No use in running my prey. I would never pass up revenge. That assassin hurt me the other day and whilst I am in no condition to be taking on another demon I will not pass up the opportunity to kill you as an act of vengeance."

Jane glanced at me and she pushed me to run. The Rake let out another inhuman cry and attempted to get past her. Jane blocked the way and slashed at him with her knife. I couldn't just leave her to fight that monster on her own. Her blade was blunted.

I couldn't let her get hurt because of me. I looked around and discovered a rusted bin lid. If I could throw it like a Frisbee I could hit The Rake. I wasted no time and picked it up.

The Rake had pinned Jane to the ground and was lowering his face to her throat. I took aim and threw. My aim was terrible and it didn't hit his face like I envisioned, but it hit his stomach and he screamed as it hit his fragile ribs.

He got off Jane and clutched his stomach, howling in fury. Jane got up and ran towards me, taking my hand. We both ran as fast as we could. The alley ways all seemed to merge into one and one matter which way we went we never got back to the streets.

We stopped against a wall to rest.

"Silly insects, you will never escape." His throaty laugh was heard echoing through the alley.

"I've read about The Rake. He can't alter places like this." Jane stood and her voice held a note of worry.

I felt my entire body shake and we started running again. We had to somehow find a way out of here. We got in so there must be a way out. We stopped again and looked around.

I wanted to curl up and cry like a child. We couldn't die here. Jane had to avenge the person she loved and I had to find my parents. Jane clasped my hand in hers and I could feel her shaking.

"He comes, little insects." The voice got closer. "Found you."

We both saw the claw hands coming out of the darkness. Jane stepped in front of me and faced him. She had managed to calm herself enough to stop shaking.

"Your weapon is blunted. You cannot hurt me. I have His protection. No one may hurt me." He let out another throaty laugh.

The Rake lowered his body to the floor and started to stalk towards us like a lion chasing its prey. He leapt into the air and I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes I realised we were both still alive and Hoody and Masky were stood in front of us.

They were pointing gun swords at The Rake and he had moved back and was glaring at them from where he crouched.

"Are you girls all right?" A voice spoke behind us.

Slender Man had rounded the corner and had stopped behind us. He was frowning at The Rake.

"How did you find us?" Jane asked.

"I didn't think The Rake had left yet and when I sensed dimensional rips in this area I came to investigate," He replied and stared at The Rake. "Lower your weapons and apprehend him."

"Right-o boss man." Masky laughed and they lowered the gun swords.

The Rake hissed at them, but neither was intimidated by him. It took a while but they managed to tie his legs up and inhibit the use of his claws.

Slender Man merely stood and watched. He advanced towards The Rake and nodded. What were they going to do with that monster?

"I'm hoping if we are hospitable you will share with us what you know." Slender Man said.

The Rake growled up at him and then laughed again.

"I will never reveal anything to you. I would rather die." It cackled again.

Slender Man sighed and he reached down grasping the rope and picking the creature up off the floor. He glanced at Jane and I.

"Follow us, girls. The dimensions have repaired themselves now." He started to walk and we followed.

Sure enough the alley opened up and led onto the streets again. I had never felt so relieved, but that relief didn't last as we began walking back to the guild. They were bringing The Rake back to the guild as well.

Admittedly he was tied up, but he could easily escape and hurt someone again. Sally greeted us when we got home and immediately backed away when she saw The Rake.

"Don't be scared, Sally. We won't let him hurt you." Hoody patted her shoulder and she smiled.

"Where's Slender Man taking him though?" She replied.

"Down to the dungeon," Masky laughed again.

It made me feel a little uneasy. They actually had a dungeon here. Jane noticed my unease and tapped my shoulder.

"It's not a real dungeon. It's just a few rooms that can be locked. There's furniture in them." As she spoke she watched Slender Man open a door and head down a stone flight of stairs.

He disappeared from view as did The Rake. Jane had said he couldn't alter dimensions but that seemed to be what he was doing with the alleys.

Jane went back to her room and I busied myself helping Sally in and around the guild. She spent a lot of time running errands, but seemed glad of my company. She struck me as a lonely child. No one here was her age and yet she seemed happy.

She barely spoke about herself and seemed to know more about everyone else. She knew all the assassins by name and even knew the staff that worked in the guild.

She dragged me around cleaning rooms and taking dinners to people. She helped Daruma wash up and helped the wyverns with the laundry.

She did it all with me following behind her, asking questions that she seemed happy to answer.

We stopped by her room and she invited me in. Her bedroom was as I expected. There were teddies everywhere and it was decorated pink. She showed me everything. When I had been a little girl I had begged my parents for a room like this and wasn't very happy when I didn't get it.

I knew I had been a spoilt child but I told myself that Sally deserved all the stuff she had in her room because she appreciated it.

"What were you like as a little girl?" She had sat on her bed watching me.

"I was really spoilt." I confessed and felt guilty. How much trouble did I cause my parents with all my temper tantrums?

Sally smiled when she noticed my face fall.

"I look back on my behaviour and wish I'd been better behaved, wish I hadn't caused them so much trouble." I spoke again and my voice cracked.

Sally stood and walked over, giving me a cuddle. She seemed to understand and I wished at her age I had had a good level of understanding.

"Your parents loved you no matter what." She spoke and we stood for a minute with her hugging me.

Sally stepped back and gave me a huge smile. I smiled back and I left Sally so she could have some time on her own.

I ended up sitting outside in the garden area, staring at the sky and thinking about my parents again.

I was an only child and my parents had felt guilty about not having any other children. They spoilt me and it made me rude and petulant. It wasn't until I got to my teen years did I realise what I had become.

I tried to make amends by changing myself and becoming a better person. I started to say thank you more was grateful for everything my parents did for me. It never felt like enough though and now they weren't here it made me realise I never got the chance to apologise.

I never stopped trying to make things better, but somewhere along the way I never got apologise.

"Mum when I find you and Dad I will apologise to you." I said to the sky, hoping they could hear me.

The sky was darkening. I stood and made my way into the guild, leaving my words outside, praying that my parents could hear them.

**Authors Note**

**I noticed my story has had a few views. Some reviews would be great. Reviews help me improve. Thanks and keep smiling :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_It isn't possible_

_ To never tell the truth_

_But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

_ Papa Roach – Getting away with murder_

**Oxford Street, London**

**1****st**** June**

Daniel shifted in his seat and glanced out the window. His office was huge and he could view as far as the eye could see.

It was approaching two thirty and he had already decided to stay late. He stared at the photo on the desk. His wife had been unbearable last night.

They had argued non-stop since Daniel Jnr had died but the arguments now were much worse. She wanted him to stay home and he just wanted to get away.

He had wanted to tell her about his plan with Zalgo but he knew she would never understand. He focused on her face and remembered her smile. She would smile like that again when he bought their son home.

A hundred souls was a small number for Zalgo to make Daniel a God and bring back his son. He knew being a God would have its advantages.

There was one small thing that had been bugging him though. Zalgo had stated the other day that a soul had not been transferred to the machine. A rogue soul. Daniel scowled at the thought. He didn't care how selfish he sounded but he disliked that soul for not fitting in with his plan.

He knew Zalgo would find more souls but he had taken a dislike to that one in particular. It was as if that soul wanted his plans to fail and Daniel was about to stand when the buzzer went.

He pressed the button and waited.

"Mr Johnston, two police officers are here. They want to speak with you. They don't have an appointment." Julia sounded annoyed.

Daniel sighed, but he couldn't think of anything he'd done wrong so there'd be no harm in allowing them up. He was quite friendly with a lot of the local police.

"Send them up, Julia." He replied and waited.

He stood this time to greet his guests as they walked through the double doors. They were both uniformed officers. The first was a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes. The second was a man with grey hair and brown eyes.

"Hello officers, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Daniel smiled.

The younger of the two smiled a curt smile and the man barely grimaced. What could they possibly want?

"We were hoping for a moment of your time to answer some questions." The woman spoke.

Daniel sat at his desk and motioned for them to sit. They both sat and he waited. He decided not to bother offering them a drink. He wanted them gone as quickly as possible.

"Mr Johnston, my name is Officer Harris and this is my partner, Officer Jenson," The woman began. "We would like to ask some questions about your whereabouts four nights ago."

Daniel remembered he had been at home in bed after another screaming match with his wife. He sighed.

"I was at home in bed, why?" He asked.

"Really? Perhaps you could explain this?" Officer Jenson spoke up and pulled out a piece of paper.

He unfolded it and leaned forward to place it on Daniel's desk. Daniel took the paper and his eyes widened in horror.

The image was a colour copy of CCTV footage. It depicted a lorry and a figure in front of the lorry. He wouldn't have been so shocked, had the figure not had his face.

He took a shaky breath and composed himself and looked at the officers.

What had Zalgo done? That bastard had set him up. He needed to get rid of these police officers and get an audience with Zalgo straight away.

"It could be a mask someone printed." Daniel smiled.

"Do you have enemies, Mr Johnston?" Carl asked.

Daniel chuckled and directed a pointed look at the older officer.

"I'm a wealthy man. I own several firms. One of my competitors or an ex-employee could have set me up." Daniel hoped he sounded convincing.

These two officers had no evidence and if Daniel's wife had been questioned she would be to vouch for his whereabouts.

"I guess that's true." Carl grumbled.

He and Officer Harris stood rather reluctantly. Carl didn't like this guy, but they had no solid evidence. They had to admit defeat for the time being.

They headed for the door and Carl glanced back at the CEO.

"Let us know if you have any problems with people imitating you, Mr Johnston." He smiled wryly and left.

Daniel scowled. They still suspected him. He picked up the phone and dialled in the numbers. He needed an audience with Zalgo straight away.

**NetherWorld**

**Gabrielle POV**

Still inconclusive, I had snuck back to the death database to see if the file on my parents had changed. Their location was still inconclusive. Today had been relatively boring.

Assassins weren't like regular people. They went away, often for days at a time and without warning. I hadn't seen Jeff for a couple of days and even though he was slightly crazy I missed him.

Our discussions in the garden area gave me an insight into the way he was and why he had decided to take up this line of work. I stood and put my parents file back and headed to the back of the database.

His file was exactly where I left it and I reached up and pulled it out. I opened it and noticed a picture stuck on the inside cover.

It looked like a medical photo or a mug shot and Jeff looked a lot younger in the photo. He wasn't smiling and his hair was much longer. He looked angry and his eyes seemed to stare daggers into me.

I flicked through, reading about his family and discovered he had a little brother. He had stated his mother was a psychopath and there was a small section about her.

It shocked me how she was described as cold and unfeeling, but it also described her as controlling and self-centred. The photo of her was a cut out taken from a family picture. I was amazed by how pretty she was.

Her brown hair was combed into a bun and her make-up was immaculate. She was nothing like my own Mum. I could vividly picture my Mum. She often wore jeans and a t-shirt. She had put on a dress for my aunt's wedding. She always kept her hair down.

The woman in this photo looked like a porcelain doll and there was something very off about her smile. Her lips were red with lipstick and the corners were turned up in a smile but her eyes stayed focused and unsmiling.

I closed the file and slipped it back. I had wanted to ask Jeff more about his mother but I didn't want to upset him. He had described himself as petulant when he was a child and I recalled describing myself as that to a friend at school.

I had barely seen anyone today and despite being surrounded by murderers I was lonely. It was an odd feeling for me. I had spent a lot of time thinking about the assassins and had decided the thought of killing someone made me uncomfortable.

I tried to separate the people I knew from the acts of violence they committed. I especially tried to separate Jeff from the acts of violence he committed, but I found myself being conflicted when my brain reminded me that he tried to stab me.

The other half of my brain rationalised that he had saved me from The Rake. My head hurt and I stomped out of the room.

The ballroom area was quiet and even the office door was closed. The blue sky was darkening to a deep navy and yet the air felt warm. I sighed and made my way towards the garden area.

It had become my refuge and I would sit out there even at night, staring at the sky and willing there to be stars or wondering if God and his angels were up there.

I opened the door and stood for a moment in shock. Jeff was sat on the bench. He had a cigarette between his lips and he looked round when I stepped outside.

I was expecting him to ignore me especially after what happened. He grinned at me and patted the bench next to him. I debated whether it was a good idea to get close to an assassin, but my feet started walking and I sat next to him.

He lit up and took a drag. We sat in silence for a moment and I noticed he wasn't wearing the white hoodie from last time. His t-shirt was black with a skull pattern, but he was wearing the usual black skinny jeans. His white eyes landed on me and he smirked.

I remembered last time I had told him something about myself and we had taken turns to exchange details about our lives.

"When I was ten my parents bought me a hamster. I named her Fluffy. She died two years later and my Mum had decided to hold a burial for this hamster because I was that attached to her." I smiled.

He exhaled some of the smoke and inched closer.

"I remember begging for a dog when I was thirteen and Mom said no. I remember screaming that she was incapable of loving anyone but herself." He replied.

His relationship with her had clearly been strained for a little while. He had wanted a dog and a part of me was amazed by that.

"Did you and her fight a lot?" I asked.

"When I became a teenager we used to fight a lot. She didn't like that she couldn't control me and at the same time I hated that she tried to control me." He took one last drag on the cigarette and flicked it away.

I paused for a moment, trying to think of a way to word my next question so it wouldn't seem offensive.

"Is that why you killed her?" I had intended to sound strong but it came out as a mumble.

"I killed my Mom, Dad and Liu. I went off the deep end and then I was arrested and institutionalised and diagnosed with rapid cycling bipolar disorder," He laughed a little. "I tried to kill myself at twenty three but I was stopped and then at twenty five I succeeded and I woke up in the NetherWorld."

I parted my lips. I had read his death file, but to actually hear him say all this shocked me to the core. He met my gaze and then looked away.

"Are assassins really demons?" I asked.

"A lot of them are. And before you ask, yeah I'm a demon." He chuckled.

He didn't look demonic apart from the eyes. Everything about him looked human and I remembered the kiss we shared. His lips were warm and soft. I blushed and looked at my dolly shoes. I really shouldn't be liking him or developing feelings for him.

I heard the bench shift and when I looked up he was right in front of me, causing our eyes to meet. He smirked.

"You're full of questions tonight. Could it be that you missed me?" Jeff grinned.

I felt my eyes widen and I shook my head vigorously, nearly giving myself neck ache. He laughed and I blushed and looked away.

I leapt out of my skin when his hand touched my chin and tilted my face to meet his gaze. His eyes were piercing and it felt like he was analysing my soul. My body trembled when his lips touched mine.

I wondered if some people had a natural talent for kissing or if it was something you learnt. Jeff seemed naturally good at it and he nibbled my lower lip. I whimpered and his tongue slipped into my mouth, teasing my own tongue and drawing sighs from throat.

I kissed back as best I could, although I still considered myself an awkward teenager that had spent too much time in her room reading to actually socialise with boys or go on dates.

I touched my tongue to his and tried to be playful back, but it didn't really seem like it was working. I settled for mimicking his actions and that seemed more effective as he deepened the kiss.

His hands rested on my hips and his grip was like iron. My hands came to rest on his shoulders. We pulled apart and I giggled.

"I'm shocked you didn't miss me, Gabi." He grinned.

"Maybe a little, but my whole world doesn't revolve around you." I retorted and he laughed.

"Spoken like a true feminist." He smirked.

I punched his arm but it probably felt more like a tap to him. He stood and stretched and turned to me, holding out his hand like a prince would.

I reached out and took his hand and stood. I craned my neck to meet his eyes and he slipped his hand into mine.

When we got to the stairs he didn't let go but I paused at the foot of the stairs and he glanced back at me and looked confused.

"I'll keep it PG-13 if you keep me company." He clasped both my hands.

I smiled and he turned and started walking. This time I followed him. When we got to his room I stood awkwardly staring at my feet.

I didn't want to just make myself at home. Jeff sat on the bed and grabbed my arm pulling me closer. I got onto the bed and lay down. He reached over me and grabbed the eye mask again.

He secured it over his eyes and I curled up against him as the room darkened even more. I peeked up at him and smiled.

"Jeff?" I whispered.

His hand toyed with my hair and I smiled more.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I asked.

"Would you like me to be?" His cryptic answer made me laugh. "Yeah I will be. It is my room after all, Gabi."

"Just making sure." I mumbled and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_I had a life but I can't go back,_

_ I can't do that, it will never be the same again,_

_And I know I don't have any time to burn._

_ The Rasmus – Time to burn_

**Oxford Street, London**

**2****nd**** June**

He had arrived early that morning to meet Zalgo. The devil claimed to have an appointment later in the day. Daniel sat at his desk and rapped his fingers against the desk. He hated being at work so early but at least it got him away from his wife.

The fighting had stopped and she had taken to ignoring him like he was a ghost. Her actions hurt Daniel deeply but he knew once he bought their son home she would be happy again.

Julia hadn't arrived yet and he sighed. He would have to think of what to say to Zalgo. He didn't need to wait long as the buzzer on his desk went. He stood and headed towards his door and opened it.

Zalgo was standing on the other side in human guise again. Daniel stepped aside to let him in and he motioned for him to sit down. The atmosphere was tense and it was about to get worse.

Daniel paced over to his desk and sat on the edge of the desk and pursed his lips.

"Good morning, Mr Johnston. What can I do for you?" Zalgo smiled.

Daniel supressed the shivers at the duel tone and he squared his shoulders in anger.

"What can you do for me? I had a visit from the police yesterday," Daniel snarled. "Do you know what they had discovered?"

Zalgo narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"What did they discover, Mr Johnston? Enlighten me." Zalgo growled.

Daniel glared even more and took a steadying breath.

"My face on a demon at a crash site." He spat and Zalgo chuckled.

"I fail to see the problem, Mr Johnston," He toyed with his suit and smirked. "That demon was merely helping you realise your dream."

Daniel scowled at the devil and slipped off the edge of the desk and paced round. He was beginning to become angry.

"How would my dream be realised if I was to be incarcerated?" Daniel seethed.

Zalgo grinned and analysed his nails again, a habit that was beginning to wind Daniel up. He lowered his hand and smiled.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mr Johnston," Zalgo replied. "You have an alibi and I find it amusing to lead the police on a paper trail. What is life without a little fun? You should allow me some amusement."

Daniel shook his head and sighed. Much as he hated to admit it, Daniel knew that Zalgo was correct. The police had no evidence and couldn't pin him to the location of the crash site.

Zalgo seemed to sense the conversation was over and he stood and dusted off his suit and gave Daniel a smug grin.

"I trust that is all you wanted?" Zalgo made his way for the door.

Daniel glared at him and nodded.

"When you have your fun can it not involve the police?" He said and he saw the devil grin again.

"Of course, Mr Johnston. I would not want to offend you," Zalgo grinned. "I must bid you adieu."

With that he exited the room. Daniel was left staring at the door and he circled his desk and slammed his fist into the desk.

He went and stared out the window at the view of London. The city he would purge and save.

**NetherWorld**

**Gabrielle POV**

My eyes opened and I stared at the ceiling. The room I was in seemed unfamiliar and the left side of my body was warm.

I glanced over and my eyes widened when I saw Jeff. He was true to his word and had stayed with me all night. He still had his sleep mask on and for a moment I watched him sleep.

He looked harmless and I sat up. Jeff's room was messy and I found myself wanting to clean it. There were clothes scattered across the floor.

Across the way I noticed a knife stuck in the wall. I remembered it was the knife he used to save me from The Rake and I slipped to the bottom of the bed and walked towards the knife.

I ran my finger across the handle and glanced at the man lying on the bed. This knife had probably seen so much death and suffering.

I crossed the room again and stood watching Jeff. My mind was struggling to think of him as a murderer. I reached forward to brush some hair from his face and was shocked when his hand shot up and grabbed my wrist.

I let out a whimper and he used his free hand to remove the mask. He grinned at me and pulled me closer. How long had he been awake? Did he know I was exploring his room?

"Mornin' Gabi." He brushed his lips against my ear and I felt my face heat up.

"Did I wake you?" I mumbled and he pulled back.

"Nah, I'm a really light sleeper. I heard you get out of bed," He leant against the head board and observed me. "What were you doing?"

I toyed with my dress and glanced at the knife stuck in the wall.

"I was just looking at your knife. The handle is really nice." I replied and he chuckled.

"That one was custom made. I still have the first blade I ever used." He grinned and slid off the bed.

He went to the desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a knife. It looked like a kitchen knife and the blade was slightly blunted due to time and usage.

I stared at it and shuffled nervously. He seemed to notice and put the knife back in the drawer and strolled back over to the bed.

He sat in front of me and gripped my hands. I tried and failed to meet his eyes. There was a question I wanted answered but I didn't know how to phrase it.

"Do you ever wish you weren't an assassin?" I asked.

"If I'm not an assassin, I'll end up in hell with Zalgo. You want me to go to hell?" He replied.

The logical half of my brain seemed to be struggling with the whole assassin thing. Jeff narrowed his eyes at me. I lowered my face under the look he was giving me.

"Don't you feel guilty for killing people?" I lifted my head.

His white eyes had become disinterested and I knew I was winding him up.

"You want me to feel bad for doing my job." He snapped.

I shrank back and shifted away from him. His pupils dilated slightly and he glared at me. I got off the bed and kept my distance from him. I wasn't sure whether he would hurt me, but a part of me knew he wouldn't

The less logical side of my mind was upset at me. Why was I trying to make him feel guilty? Why couldn't I just accept that this was his job and be done with it?

We had another staring contest and I admitted defeat, glancing at my feet. I wanted to clarify my actions and looked up.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

Jeff was still glaring at me and he looked away eventually. He stood and walked towards me and it wasn't until he was a foot away that he actually spoke.

"If you think I'm such a fuck-up then why are you here?" He snapped.

I let out a shaky breath and turned to walk away and then glanced at him.

"I don't think you're a bad person and I wouldn't be here if I thought you were. If you wanted me gone that badly you should have said." I replied and rubbed my eyes.

Jeff groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't want you gone, but I'm an assassin and that isn't going to change." He met my eyes again.

I couldn't believe we were actually arguing and I had hoped the morning would be good. I knew I was a coward but my eyes stung like I was going to cry.

I lowered my face and let out a sob. I was so pathetic. I heard him sigh and he pulled me into a hug. I let him and I let the logical side of my mind lose. I looked up at him and I must have looked a state. I finally separated him from the assassinations.

Jeff smirked and gripped my chin. His lips met mine briefly and he pulled back. Fighting with him was the last thing I wanted to do. He had opened up to me and I realised none of the other assassins really knew that much about him.

I was probably the first person to really see this side of him.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and I smiled.

It seemed like he had never apologised before and was unused to saying it. I sighed and I realised we must have looked so idiotic. We had pretty much argued over nothing and ruined a perfectly good morning.

"Can we forget this morning happened?" I smiled when his hand caressed my face.

"Yeah, let's do that. I don't have any assignments today so we should spend time together." He grinned.

"I'd like that." I giggled.

* * *

When we left Jeff's room we walked past the communal area. Ben was sat there reading a magazine. He glanced up when he saw us and I took the opportunity to say good morning to him.

"Hi, Ben." I smiled and he grinned at me.

He was wearing his usual green hoodie, but his hat was laid on the table. I was still amazed by the fact he had elf ears.

He noticed Jeff and glowered at him.

"Morning, loony." He smirked.

Jeff narrowed his eyes and stepped closer.

"Get fucked, you imp." He snapped.

I realised this may get violent and I stepped between them. They continued glaring at each other and Jeff broke the glaring match to look at me.

Ben stepped back and laughed. He seemed to take delight in winding Jeff up.

"Are you two going on a date?" He smirked.

My eyes widened and my face broke out in a blush and Jeff sent him an even more evil glare. Instead of responding, Jeff grabbed my hand and dragged me from the room.

It wasn't until we got outside the guild and onto the streets did I realise this could be a date. I glanced down at our interlocked hands and smiled to myself.

The freer part of my brain rejoiced and I followed Jeff into town. I longed for more days like this and at that moment it didn't matter that he was an assassin and I was a human.

We wanted to be together and that mattered more than anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_I hear you on the radio_

_ You permeate my screen, it's unkind but,_

_If I met you in a scissor fight_

_ I'd cut off both your wings on principle alone._

_ Incubus – Megalomaniac_

**NetherWorld Dungeons**

The room was a deep red but the door was large and made of wood, and padlocked. No one could get in or out.

The Rake was alone in the room and though he despised being locked up he would rather be alone in the dungeon than faced with Slender Man and his lackeys.

He glanced up from his crouching position when the lock clicked and the door opened. He was enjoying the solitude and he sent an angry glare at the tall man when he entered the room.

Slender Man's face creased in a frown and he sighed, reaching for a chair and pulling it over. He sat down opposite The Rake. As usual he was joined by his two proxies. The Rake glared at all three of them.

"Rake, I feel I have been incredibly patient and hospitable. I would appreciate knowing what Zalgo is planning." Slender Man tapped his fingers on his knee and waited.

They had gone through three days of questioning and The Rake was still unwilling to reveal anything except cryptic messages and riddles. Slender Man didn't really want to inflict harm on the creature opposite him. Torture would become messy and there would less chance of The Rake talking.

"I'm afraid you may have to torture me." The Rake cackled.

"I would rather not. I would imagine that wouldn't motivate you to speak." Slender Man replied.

They stayed in silence and Slender Man sighed. His time was being wasted again and it was becoming infuriating. He glanced at Hoody and Masky. They seemed to realise this as well.

Slender Man stood and replaced the chair where he had found it. He turned to leave and The Rake laughed again.

"Giving up so soon?" He asked.

"My colleagues and I would rather not waste our time on you. You may stay here as long as you please." Slender Man went to leave and The Rake cleared his throat.

The three of them glanced back at the creature.

"I will reveal a piece of information to you. There is a machine called The Lazarus and that is all I will reveal. At this point it is too late for you to halt any plans made by Zalgo."

Slender Man opened the door and was followed by Hoody and Masky.

"The Lazarus?" Hoody asked.

"I always assumed it was a myth," Slender Man replied. "It is an item many holders would want."

Masky glanced up at his boss.

"What does the machine do?" He could see Slender Man's blank face become worried.

"It requires a set number of souls to begin with and then it requires a larger sacrifice to make the user immensely powerful."

"You don't suppose Zalgo is going to use that machine to escape Hell." Hoody asked.

Slender Man headed to his office and unlocked the doors. He sighed and glanced at his two proxies. He would require a bit of help for the next part of his plan. Zalgo would be gathering at least a hundred souls but would need to do so in a way that would prevent humans from becoming suspicious.

He turned to his proxies and sighed.

"Gather all available assassins in this area, please?" he requested and both boys nodded.

Slender Man pressed his head against the door. Hoody and Masky would not be able to manage this mission alone. He would need every available assassin to venture to earth and try and stop the souls being gathered.

* * *

"I have gathered you all here for a specific reason." Slender Man noted there were only a few assassins available, but he took comfort in that they were some of the strongest.

He recognised all his workers and he noticed Gabrielle next to Jeff. He smiled briefly at them and directed his attention to the assembled group.

"Zalgo is gathering souls for some reason and though I have not identified the cause yet, I want to stop him," He pressed on. "I will be sending all of you to the human world to try and stop Zalgo."

There was a murmur of interest and he noticed Gabrielle perk up. He knew she would want to go to find out if there was a chance her parents were alive.

"We will send the newer assassins in groups, but the elder members will be allowed to go alone," Masky spoke. "If you see any other demons, kill first and ask questions later."

Sally was frowning and the worry was evident in her eyes. With that being said, Slender Man began pairing the newer assassins together. He strolled over to Gabrielle. She looked worried and he stood in front of her.

"I have reason to believe you would like to venture to the human world." He noticed her face become flushed.

"The death database keeps saying inconclusive. I want to find out if there's a chance they may be alive." She spoke with determination.

Slender Man felt his face rise in a smile and he glanced at Jeff.

"Take her with you and protect her." He said.

Gabrielle's face broke into a smile and her dark eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you." Slender Man heard her small words as he turned away.

* * *

**London, Oxford Street**

**3****rd**** June**

**Gabrielle POV**

Everything was so bright and I smiled under the noon sun. I laughed and turned to look at Jeff. He was looking around. I couldn't blame him for being on his guard and I walked over to him. He lowered his gaze to me.

"Don't wander too far. I need to protect you, Gabi." He pressed a kiss to my forehead and then brushed past me.

I followed behind him, unsure of what we were looking for. Jeff was a demon, yet he looked relatively human. This seemed like searching for a needle in a big haystack.

We walked past a shop window and I stopped and looked at myself in the window. The girl in front of me was different. She had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. The clothes were mine and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Jeff was looking as well and I glanced at his reflection. I was surprised by what I saw. In the window was a guy with light brown hair and blue eyes. His cuts were gone and he had eyelids. When I glanced at him next to me he looked like his usual self and I was becoming confused.

"This is how humans see us." He sighed.

There were several photo's in Jeff's death file and there was one of him as a teenager before he was institutionalised, before he had been covered in bleach and hurt. The picture depicted a young man with blue eyes and brown hair. He was smiling and standing next to another boy, who I suspected was his brother, Liu.

"So if my parents were alive they wouldn't recognise me?" I mumbled and he glanced at me.

"They wouldn't know you from the next stranger, Gabi," He replied and noticed my face fall. "Don't cry, Babe."

His arms wrapped round me and I looked up to meet his gaze. I blushed under the look he was giving me and rested my head against his chest, breathing in his scent and enjoying it.

I peered up at him and noticed he was looking at something across the street. I followed his gaze to a woman. She seemed to be staring at us and I faintly wondered who she was. She was stood behind a bench.

A couple were sat on the bench and I glanced up. Above them was scaffolding. Jeff met her eyes with a glare and her face broke into a wide grin. She stepped out from behind the bench and as she walked the world went into grayscale.

I looked around in a panic and then back at her.

"What's happening?" I asked.

Jeff stood in front of me, protecting me from her.

"She's creating a split dimension. The humans won't see us. I found a demon on the first day," He smirked.

I glanced at the woman and she was standing several feet away. Her eyes narrowed on me and then she looked at Jeff.

She rushed forward, claw outstretched, aiming for my neck. Her attack was blocked by Jeff. He shoved her back and she let out a screech. I covered my ears at the horrible sound.

She launched herself at Jeff with the speed of a gazelle and he practically flew forward and grabbed her arm. In the next move he had cut off her arm. She spun away and hissed at him.

I took a steadying breath. I had never watched Jeff fight and my body felt like it was going to give way. He was like a machine designed for killing. He had already removed one of her limbs.

She flew at him again and he stood still, waiting for her and when she got close he drove the knife into her face, piercing her eye.

There was no blood, but it didn't stop the demon screeching again and glaring at him. Jeff ran at her and he stabbed her in the chest. Their faces were level and she used a clawed hand to scratch at the skin on his arm.

Jeff barely flinched and just drove the knife in further until she dropped to the floor and began to dissolve. He stood and looked at my shocked face. The grayscale faded and London was as it should be. Jeff walked towards me and pocketed the knife.

I didn't step back when he approached and I rationalised that she was a demon and her major plan was to drop that scaffolding on that couple across the street. I felt Jeff grip my chin and our eyes met.

"Do I scare you?" He asked.

My eyes widened at the question and I took a breath and met his gaze.

"No you don't scare me." I replied and I saw him smirk.

We walked down the street hand in hand. He had saved me again and I sighed. We decided to spend the rest of the time looking round London.

There didn't seem to be anymore demons and at about three thirty we stopped at Trafalgar Square to sit down.

The sound of ringing interrupted our rest and Jeff reached into his jeans pocket to pull out a mobile phone. He flipped it open and pressed it to his ear. I leaned closer and heard Ben's voice.

"Hey Loony, any luck in London?" Ben sounded happy.

"One hostile was detected and eliminated," Jeff replied. "Could you refrain from calling me Loony?"

I heard Ben snort a laugh and then compose himself.

"Two hostiles were detected in North America. One was eliminated and the other is on the run." His tone was serious.

"I'm surprised you let one get away, Imp." Jeff smirked and I heard Ben chuckle.

"Don't get too over-confident, Loony." Ben replied and I could practically see the anger rising.

Jeff sighed and glanced at me.

"I'd love to stay and gossip, but I have work to do." Ben laughed. "See ya, Loony."

"Catch ya later, imp." Jeff grinned and flipped the phone closed and looked at me.

I suppressed a giggle at their behaviour and he stood and stretched.

"We need a place to stay, Gabi." He held out his hand and I took it.

I glanced around and noticed a lot of people were around, several were tourists. A group of teen girls were looking at Jeff and giggling.

He didn't seem to notice until he saw how uncomfortable I was. He smirked and wrapped his arms round me.

I blushed and glanced at the floor and then back at him. He smiled and then pulled away, but grabbed my hand.

I followed him through the streets and it was starting to get late. A clock on a shop window read six thirty and my feet ached. Jeff seemed to be able to walk for miles whereas I just wanted to sit and rest all the time.

We strolled round a corner and found a small hotel. I had no money and I glanced at Jeff. He smirked and led us inside. What was he doing? Did he even have any money?

We got to the help desk and he leaned on it, pressing the bell. A young woman appeared from the back and looked between us. She frowned at me and I realised she must have thought I looked incredibly young.

"Do you wanna share a room?" He turned to me and I blushed.

I looked down and nodded shyly. I wanted to be close to him and he smirked. He turned to face the woman again and reached into his jacket pocket. I was surprised he had a wallet and he pulled out a card and handed it to the woman.

She reluctantly swiped the card and handed him the key. She handed the card back and I tried to get a view of the card. Jeff grabbed my hand and led me towards the lift. I paused and he looked at me.

"I'm claustrophobic." I mumbled and he grinned.

His hand clasped mine again and we headed to the stairs. Our room was on the second floor and the stairs weren't too bad. We eventually found our room and Jeff swiped the card key and let us in.

The room was quite posh and I felt out of place in the room. A double bed was in the centre of the room and there was a desk on the far side. A wide screen television was attached to the wall opposite the bed. A fridge was on a counter top.

Jeff shut the door and took off his jacket, throwing it over a chair in the corner. He was wearing a t-shirt again. I remembered it was the skull one from several nights ago. I blushed and looked away. He looked round and noticed me blushing.

His hands gripped mine and led me to the bed. He sat down and I stood in front of him, feeling nervous and awkward. It was a strange combination of the two.

He leaned closer and I nearly leapt out of my skin when he brushed his lips against my neck. My hands were still holding his and I hadn't moved away. He seemed to take this as a sign and his lips traced kisses on my neck.

I felt my face heat up and heat pooled in my tummy, making me feel light headed. His kisses became more passionate and I whimpered when his tongue flicked out to taste the skin on my neck.

Jeff let go of my hands and instead rested his hands on my hips and pulled me closer and I found myself standing between his legs. The position felt so bad and my mind was reeling.

I whimpered again when his lips travelled to my ear lobe and sucked the skin into his mouth. He bit down and I yelped. He bathed the lobe with his tongue and I moaned.

My hands flew to my mouth. How embarrassing. One of his hands reached up and removed my hand and his eyes met mine. His pupils had dilated and the look he was giving me wasn't one I was familiar with.

The hand that had removed mine then lowered and passed between my breasts. His eyes locked with mine again and those sinful lips captured mine in a searing kiss.

My entire body felt as though it was on fire when Jeff kissed me. I whimpered into the kiss and my lips parted, allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth. His hands travelled down and gripped the curve of my body, pressing me closer.

My small hands gripped his t-shirt and he pulled away. Our faces were inches apart and my body shook. I wasn't ready for sex and he smiled. He reached up and brushed some hair from my eyes.

Our lips connected again and he nibbled my lower lip, and then dragged his tongue along my lower lip. I parted my lips and surrendered myself to him. When we pulled apart he kissed the tip of my nose and smirked.

I took a deep breath and met his gaze. I shouldn't be falling for him and yet I was.

"I'm sorry I'm not ready yet." I mumbled and he laughed.

"I know that. I'll wait for you to be ready. No matter how long it takes." He replied.

I wanted to ask if he loved me but my mind stopped me. Instead I asked something that I had wanted to ask for a little while.

"After I give you….My virginity," I whispered. "Are you going to leave me?"

Jeff frowned and I felt him grip my chin and I thought I saw hurt flash in his gaze. I realised I had probably upset him, but he grinned.

"I'm not going to leave you. You'll be mine, forever." His tone was serious and I blushed.

"You're already mine," He smirked and pressed his lips to my neck again.

I let out a whispered moan and he pulled away and his eyes seemed to cloud over again. I smiled slightly.

"Are you mine too?" I asked and he heard him chuckle.

"Yeah I'm yours and always will be." He replied.

I looked at him and he pressed his forehead against mine, locking eyes with me. We stayed in each other's arms and then separated to get ready for bed.

I dug around in the drawers for a night gown of some sort. I hadn't bought any luggage with me and I felt a bit stupid now.

I looked at Jeff. He was already on the bed and was watching the television. I gave up and crawled onto the bed and cuddled up to him. His arm wrapped round my shoulders and he pressed his lips to my forehead.

My eyes drooped and the world went dark and I fell into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_I'd take another chance,_

_ Take a fall, take a shot for you_

_I need you like a heart needs a beat,_

_ But that's nothing new_

_ Apologise – One Republic_

**Oxford Street, London**

**4****th**** June**

Daniel paced his office and ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. The buzzer on his desk made him leap out of skin and he slammed his finger on the button.

"Mr Johnston, you have a visitor." Julia sounded annoyed, but then she always did.

"Send them up and I would like a coffee." He snapped.

He heard her sigh and he waited to see who was visiting. Last night had been hellish. His wife was still ignoring him and he glared at the photo. Ever since that rogue soul had escaped the machine, bad things kept happening.

The door was knocked and he called for the visitor to enter and he was surprised when Zalgo breezed into the room.

"What do you want?" Daniel scowled.

"Mr Johnston, I don't believe that is a polite way to talk to someone." Zalgo smirked.

Daniel glared at the devil's grinning face and sighed. Zalgo cleared his throat and Daniel glanced at him.

"I have a request for you, Mr Johnston," He grinned. "One of my enemies wishes to ruin our glorious plans."

Daniel heard himself stutter and he whipped round to face the demon fully. Why would someone want to ruin the plan? Who were these enemies?

"You need to stop them." Daniel spat again.

"Quite impossible, Mr Johnston." Zalgo replied. "I can only reside on earth for a small amount of time. I need you to deal with these interlopers."

Daniel's eyes visibly widened. How could Zalgo expect him to deal with these enemies? What if they were dangerous? Zalgo rolled his eyes as he observed Daniel thinking. Humans took ages to make moral decisions and it served to aggravate him.

"How would I find these people and how am I to defeat them?" Daniel grinned.

He saw the devil falter and then compose himself. Zalgo stood and reached inside his breast pocket, pulling out a crystal. It was a dark red and Daniel stepped closer.

"This crystal is an object many desire and it can be used to search for creatures from the other side and it can find ghosts or rogue souls as I call them. It is an item of immense power." Zalgo pressed it into Daniel's hand.

The crystal glinted in the artificial lighting and then began to glow dully. Daniel's eyebrows shot up at the crystal.

"A rogue soul is nearby." Zalgo grinned.

Daniel sighed and grabbed his jacket from the coat hooks and he followed Zalgo from the office. Julia was just bringing his coffee and she glanced between both men.

"Julia I have an important meeting so I will be stepping out." Daniel saw her scowl and walk away.

He and Zalgo stepped into the lift. The two of them stood in silence and didn't speak until they were on the street.

Zalgo turned to Daniel and smiled. He reached out and shook Daniel's hand and in an instant he was gone.

Daniel gripped the crystal and held it up. He turned on the spot and when he aimed it in a certain direction it lit up. It seemed to be pointing towards the newer end of Oxford Street. He sighed and began to walk in that direction.

**HayMarket Hotel**

**Trafalgar Square**

**Gabrielle POV**

I was woken by the sound of cars beeping and people talking. The window to our room was slightly ajar and it was letting the sounds of London filter through.

The bed was empty and I freaked out. Where was Jeff? Had he just got up and left me here on my own? The bathroom door suddenly opened and he stepped back into the bedroom.

He was dressed but his black hair was slightly wet and he walked over to me, pressing his lips to my forehead.

I smiled and slid off the bed. Today I wanted to find out whether my parents were alive. If they were alive they would have no idea who I was. The thought was sobering and it made my heart hurt.

"Can we go to King's and see if my parents are there?" I asked as I entered the bathroom.

Jeff glanced up from putting on his converse and he nodded.

"Yeah sounds good." He replied.

I shut the bathroom door and ran the water, filling the sink to wash my face. Once I had finished I stayed looking at myself and then left the room.

Jeff was waiting for me and he took my hand and we left the room together. The same lady was on the reception desk and she shot us a suspicious look.

When we left the hotel we found an underground station and spent a good ten minutes analysing the map.

I knew we were in for quite a journey on the underground as the hospital was all the way near Denmark Hill.

We bought our tickets and boarded the train. Time seemed to move around us and I glanced at all the people going to and from work.

To them, Jeff and I looked like a normal couple and I looked at my reflection in the darkened window. The girl with green eyes and blonde hair was staring back at me.

It took us roughly twenty five minutes to get to Denmark Hill and when we got there we had to follow the signs that led to the hospital. The walk wasn't far but the ride on the underground had left me drained.

* * *

King's College Hospital was very busy that morning and we slid through people to get to the help desk.

A young woman was sat at the desk and she smiled when we approached. I needed a story to make up because my parents would no longer recognise me.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

I thought as quickly as my brain would allow and decided on a story that seemed plausible.

"Yes, my name is Lucy and I'm looking for my Aunt and Uncle," I paused then continued. "I was told they had been involved in an accident and had been bought here. Do you know which ward they'd be on?"

The receptionist nodded and smiled.

"What were their names?" She asked.

"Peter and Leah Evans." I waited while she typed some things in.

She suddenly looked very guilty and I wondered if she'd figured out my story was a lie. She met my gaze and I could see pity in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry but the only Peter and Leah Evans were already deceased when they arrived. They had been involved in a car accident and the impact killed them." She patted my hand.

I nodded and moved away from the counter. My parents were dead, but they had not got to the NetherWorld. I let out a choked sob and then felt two arms wrap round me.

I rested my head against Jeff's chest and took comfort from the way his hand traced circles on my back.

I wanted to scream and get angry. Where were my parents? They would never abandon me and yet I was so scared they had.

I no longer wanted to be in the hospital and I let Jeff lead me outside. We stopped by a wall and he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes and lighter.

I sat next to him while he lit up and he inhaled deeply and blew the smoke out. His hand rested on mine and his fingertips caressed my hand.

"We'll find them." He said and I met his gaze.

I managed to smile and I leaned into him. For once I wanted contact. My shyness diminished somewhat as I sat with him and cuddled up to his side.

He finished the cigarette and flicked it away. He stood and took my hand and we headed back to the underground again. This time I fell asleep and when I woke up we were back at Trafalgar Square.

By now the sun was beating down and my stomach grumbled. Jeff laughed and I punched his arm. We decided to find somewhere to eat.

We strolled down Oxford Street and then walked onto a back street. There wasn't really anyone around, which was very unusual for London.

The sound of footsteps behind me made me glance back. A man was a couple of steps behind us. He was dressed in a designer suit and his shoes shone in the sunlight. He was staring at us and his gaze suddenly made me nervous.

He gripped something in his hand and raised it, pointing it at us.

"Are these the rogue souls?" He asked the object.

The object glowed and let out a faint hissing noise.

"Rogue soul number 20 and a demon." It hissed.

The man then directed his gaze at me. His eyes bored holes in me and he scowled. My legs trembled and the man reached into his pocket. He pulled out a knife and then started walked towards me.

He got several more steps and was stopped by Jeff. The man looked scared and I realised he must be seeing us in our normal forms.

"Out of the way, demon." The man slashed the blade and missed.

Jeff glared at him and then kicked him back. The man stumbled and then regained his balance. He shot me another glare and aimed the object at Jeff.

"How do I fight a demon?" He shouted at the object.

It emitted a faint crackling noise.

"You don't," It hissed. "Demons fight and kill you. You are fighting a high level assassin."

The man sighed and lowered the object, pocketing it and raising his hands in surrender. He stepped closer and Jeff stayed shielding me.

"Listen, demon. The girl behind you is a rogue soul and I need you to hand her over. I'm a very rich man and can pay a lot of money if that's an issue." He smiled.

"Money isn't really an issue, human," Jeff spat. "My orders are not to allow any more souls to be taken for Zalgo. I assume that's who you're working for."

The man seemed genuinely shocked and then he recovered. He chuckled.

"Zalgo is a powerful ally and is about to make my greatest dream come to fruition." The man grinned.

I looked at Jeff and I saw him smirk. He chuckled too and it turned into a laugh, causing the man to look both angry and scared. Jeff composed himself and met the man's nervous gaze with unblinking eyes.

"Zalgo is no one's ally, especially yours. He isn't helping you realise your desire. He's using you to realise his desire. You're just too stupid to understand that." Jeff grinned.

The man seemed genuinely nervous now and backed up slightly. He took one last glance at me and ran off down the street.

Jeff turned to face me and his arms wrapped round my waist and pulled me closer. I rested my head against him and sighed.

Who was that man? I thought back to the hospital and then I thought about my parents. I knew the exact place to look next.

The police would have a record of the crash and know what caused it, but I needed to eat and rest first. Jeff pulled back and took my hand.

We made our way back onto Oxford Street to find somewhere to eat. I thought someone was watching us but I brushed it from my mind and we carried on walking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_

_ I'm gonna change you like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

_ Fall Out Boy – The Phoenix_

**Metropolitan Police Station**

**London**

Carl had been sat in his office for an hour now and had taken to doodling on a note pad. They had visited Daniel Johnston the other day and had come back empty handed.

Officer Harris had recently questioned his wife, only to discover that Daniel's alibi checked out. He sighed and spun round in his chair. He could hear the rest of his department outside.

He had sent Officer Harris to check out the crash site again and she hadn't been in touch so he doubted she had any information.

He hated having to sit in the office twiddling his thumbs waiting for some sort of sign. The sound of someone knocking the door made him glance up.

One of the new recruits was in the doorway. He looked sheepish and Carl stood when he saw the young man.

"Sir, there are some people here asking about a car crash. I think it's the one that involved the family of three." The young officer smiled.

Carl felt his eyes widen. He had briefly spoken to the aunt, whose wedding they had attended. He wasn't aware of any other family members. Had some of the family seen the crash?

The young officer nodded and left the room. Carl left the room and walked into the larger offices. He made his way to the waiting room. He peered into the room and noticed a young girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Next to her was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

He made his way over and cleared his throat when he was directly in front of the young couple. They both looked at him. The girl smiled and the boy looked bored.

"Good afternoon, I hear you want some information on the crash?" He smiled. "Let's go to my office to speak."

Carl led the two of them to his office and closed the door once they were inside. He motioned for them to sit and offered them a drink.

The girl declined as did the boy. He watched her gaze move round the office and her eyes landed on the photo of Gabrielle Evans on his wall. He noticed her green eyes widen and then she glanced at him.

"Excuse my asking, but are you related to Gabrielle?" He asked.

"I'm her cousin." The girl responded quickly.

Carl nodded in understanding. He remembered the case file quite well and he recalled the aunt having a son but no daughter. He couldn't recall any brothers or sisters on the father's side.

There was a feeling telling him to talk to the girl. He felt like it was fate that she was sat in front of him now.

"Your Aunt and Uncle died instantly due to the impact," He said. "Gabrielle died after being pulled from the wreckage. The paramedics did all they could, but her body just couldn't take it."

He noticed her face become pained and she smiled sadly.

"So there was no chance my aunt and uncle survived?" She asked and he frowned.

"I'm afraid not." Carl rubbed the back of his neck.

He reached into the drawer and pulled out the piece of paper with the CCTV footage on it. He decided to tell them he was searching for someone he believed responsible.

"At the time we are looking for a man who ran in front of the lorry and caused the driver to swerve and collide with Gabrielle's car." He unfolded the sheet and laid it on the table.

They both looked at it and he noted their eyes widening. The girl took a shuddering breath and glanced at her companion.

"Jeff, it's the man from this morning. The one with the object." She said and Carl raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah it's the same guy." The boy said.

Carl felt like Christmas had come and he couldn't help but smile. They were identifying the man who had jumped in front of the lorry.

"Who was this guy that you saw this morning and what kind of weapon was he holding?" Carl leant forward.

"He was dressed in a suit and it looked designer. It was definitely the man in the photo." She smiled.

Carl grinned. Daniel Johnston was responsible and these two had identified him, but who were these two?

His wife was depressed so Carl could hardly blame her for not noticing her husband sneaking out at night. He had witnesses telling him what he had suspected for a long time. The man who ran in front of the lorry was Daniel Johnston.

"Thank you for your information," Carl said. "The man responsible for the crash has been identified."

The two of them exchanged smiles and he knew he needed to understand what was happening so he asked something that had been bothering him.

"It's more than obvious you know Gabrielle, but her mother only had one sister and that sister had a son," Carl smiled. "Gabrielle's father had no brothers or sisters, so who are you?"

He saw the girl falter and it was more than obvious she was becoming flustered. Carl leant closer and he was hit by the sudden imagery of the crash scene. His head began to swim and he remembered the prayer he made at the time.

He locked eyes with the girl again and was hit by familiarity and a wave of recollection. He knew this girl and she wasn't related to Gabrielle, but her connection to the crash was obvious.

He focussed on her and then at the picture on the wall and was struck by how similar the two girls were. They may have both had different coloured hair and eyes, but this girl had the exact same smile as Gabrielle.

Carl was by no means a spiritual man and he wanted to hit himself for the next question but he had to ask it. Something was telling him to ask.

"You're not related to her," He started. "Because you are Gabrielle."

The room was quiet for what seemed like an age. Carl could see her eyes widen and he glanced at the boy. His eyes were steely and Carl felt slightly afraid. He couldn't recall any boys being involved with the incident, so who was this kid?

The girl, he presumed to be Gabrielle stared at her companion.

"Jeff, what do we do?" She sounded scared.

"I dunno, this has never happened before," Jeff replied.

Carl was amazed they weren't denying it, but what were they? Could it be they were angels?

"Are you angels?" Carl asked and he regretted it when Jeff laughed.

"I'm the furthest thing from an angel and Gabi is a rogue soul," He grinned. "Humans all go the NetherWorld when they die."

This was so far-fetched and Carl's eyes widened. Was he allowed to hear this information? There were just some things that humans shouldn't know. Was his life in danger?

"Are you allowed to tell me this?" Carl asked and Jeff smirked.

"Humans already know there is an afterlife. There is no harm in telling you." He replied.

Carl looked at Gabrielle and smiled.

"I can't believe you're alive, Gabrielle." He smiled.

Carl noticed Gabrielle look sad and Jeff lowered his gaze.

"I'm not alive though. I died at the crash site and can't find my parents." She choked out and Carl felt his heart break. Poor kid had no idea what was happening.

"So Daniel is the one responsible for killing your parents. If he's responsible then I'll arrest him and this should solve all the problems." Carl patted her hand.

He noticed Jeff's gaze become concerned. Carl realised that wasn't the full story, arresting Daniel would only solve part of the problem.

The two of them stood to get ready to leave. Carl stood as well and circled round the desk. He paused in front of them and sighed.

"Gabrielle, if you need any help then please let me know." He touched a hand to her shoulder and she smiled.

He let them leave and leaned against the door frame. He had witness testimony and he went to call Officer Harris. He had written everything down as he talked to them and he faintly wondered who was pulling Daniel's strings. A wave of nausea passed through him and he supressed a shiver.

**London**

**Gabrielle POV **

Jeff and I went back to Trafalgar Square and sat on a bench. Neither of us spoke and I couldn't figure out how Carl knew who I was. He had surprised me and I glanced at Jeff. He was smoking and staring across the street.

He hadn't detected anymore demons and I was eternally grateful.

"Was it all right that Carl recognised me?" I broke the silence and he looked at me.

"There wasn't much we could do about that," Jeff chuckled. "At any rate he might be able to help us."

I nodded and touched my hand to his. He smiled and turned his hand over and gripped my hand in his, dragging his thumb across my hand in a soothing motion.

"Heeeeeeeey, guys." Someone shouted and we both looked across Trafalgar Square.

Ben was running towards us with EJ following behind him. Several people turned to stare but no one said a thing.

Jeff rolled his eyes and I lifted my hand to wave back. Ben stopped in front of the bench and grinned.

"Oooooh you two are holding hands." Ben teased and I blushed. "Girls always go for the crazy sort."

Jeff glared at Ben and raised his hand to swear at him. Ben merely laughed loudly. EJ stopped behind Ben and chuckled.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We finished up in America and decided to find you two." EJ spoke.

Ben grinned and sat on Jeff's lap, only to be shoved off. EJ watched the two of them bicker and he chuckled.

"Any luck with your parents?" He asked.

"No. Mum and Dad died but they never made it to the NetherWorld." I mumbled.

EJ sighed and nodded. He toyed with the sleeves on his hoodie and glanced at Ben and Jeff. They were winding each other up.

"You seem down. Let's go and get some food and relax." He looked at me and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I faintly wondered what Ben and EJ looked like to humans. A part of me wondered what was behind the blue mask he wore.

EJ called over to Ben and Jeff. They ceased arguing for a second and agreed. We all walked together and I slipped my hand into Jeff's. I looked up at him and he grinned, pressing his lips to my forehead.

I had chance to see what Ben and EJ looked like when we passed a shop window. Ben was the same as usual with his blond hair in a side parting, but instead of having red eyes he had brown.

EJ's was the most shocking. Instead of a blue mask he had a face. His hair was light brown and his eyes were baby blue. It was a strange sight when I was used to seeing him with a mask.

Ben led us to a restaurant in China Town, claiming he enjoyed the food. EJ shrugged and followed him. Jeff led me in and I was amazed by how pretty it was inside.

The restaurant was decorated red and black. I smiled and took in the beautiful kimono's and swords hung on the walls.

That evening I had a meal with them and I even though I was no closer to finding my parents, we had an ally in Carl. I sat and listened to Ben telling jokes and EJ would make sarcastic comments.

Under the table I was holding Jeff's hand and I smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_But I set fire to the rain_

_ Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_ Cause I heard it screaming out your name_

_ Adele – Set fire to the rain_

**Metropolitan Police Station, London**

**4****th**** June**

When Officer Harris arrived at work the next day she found her partner already in his office. He was staring at the wall with Gabrielle Evans picture and he looked confused as hell.

She touched his shoulder and he nearly had a heart attack. She noted his eyes were red and frowned. This behaviour was unlike her partner. The Carl Jenson she had come to know was a strong man and at times she had expected him to cry, but he never did.

Today, however, he had cried and she couldn't understand why. She wrapped an arm around him and helped him sit down at the chair behind his desk. She sat on the edge of the desk, a habit she knew he hated, but at this point he was too upset to notice.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked and he shook his head.

She bit her lip and looked around. What could have upset him? She pressed a hand to his shoulder in an effort to comfort him and when she did so he locked eyes with her. There was something determined in his gaze.

"Do you believe in God?" He asked and she blanched at the sudden question.

She did believe. There were complications when her son was born and her most vivid memory of that time was crying by his incubator, begging God to let him live. Her son recovered and she owed it all to the prayer.

She stared at Carl for a moment. He didn't seem the sort to believe though and she frowned at the sudden spiritual question.

"Yes, I believe in God." She responded and he looked at her again.

He took a nervous breath and seemed to be gathering his courage.

"What about angels, demons and ghosts?" He asked and she looked confused.

Officer Harris thought for a moment. She did believe in God and if God was possible then so were angels, demons and ghosts so she nodded slowly.

Carl smiled at last and she returned the smile. He took another shuddering breath, and met her gaze again.

"Yesterday I saw Gabrielle." The words left his lips and she almost laughed.

"Sir, that is impossible. She died at the crash site. We were both there when-," She nearly finished but he stopped her.

"No she was a ghost of some sort and she came back to tell me that Daniel Johnston is the man we need to arrest."

Officer Harris did laugh this time, but it was her nerves. She kneeled in front of him and he explained everything from yesterday. After he finished she sighed. He probably imagined it. There had obviously been no blonde girl and no brown haired boy.

She stood and went to the reception desk out front. Claire, the receptionist would know if such a couple had shown up.

"Hey Claire, yesterday was there a young couple out here asking for information about the car crash from a few days ago?" She watched Claire think.

"I'm not sure. I was on lunch so I don't remember anyone like that." The girl replied.

Just as she suspected. Carl must have rested his head on his desk and fallen asleep.

"Yeah there was a young couple," Both women looked round. One of the new police men was standing up from behind his desk. "I let Officer Jenson know they were here and I talked to them."

Claire smiled and nodded and went back to the reception desk. Officer Harris felt her knees shaking. It could be true what Carl had described. She rushed from the room to the small office in the back where the screens for the CCTV cameras were located.

Once in the office she rewound the footage from yesterday and waited. Her eyes bugged out when she watched the screen. The young officer was talking to the young couple and she zoomed in on the girl.

The girl smiled and she recalled that smile from the picture in Carl's office. Her head swam and a wave of nausea hit her, but she smiled slightly. That care free smile and slight tilt of the head. This girl was Gabrielle Evans, but how was it possible.

She paused the footage and frowned. One side of her mind argued that Gabrielle had perished in the collision and the other side argued that ghosts existed and that belief was possible.

She stood suddenly and decided which side she was going to be on.

Carl was still sitting in his chair when she returned and she beamed at him.

"Did you see the resemblance? It's definitely her." He whispered.

"I cannot deny the similarities, but we can't arrest Daniel." She replied.

Carl suddenly looked angry and he rose from the chair. His eyes locked with hers.

"He assisted in the murder of a young girl and should be charged." He spat and she sighed.

She couldn't deny the truth, but they had no evidence. The testimony of a dead girl was nothing and Daniel was a powerful CEO with lawyers. The case would be thrown out of court. No one would believe Gabrielle had come back from the dead to seek justice.

"No one would believe that a ghost had come back to seek justice." She said and his face crumpled again.

He sat down and his shoulders shook.

"Her parents never passed through to the other side. She wants to find them and we owe it to her to prosecute him and get her parents back." He sobbed.

Her heart broke and she touched his shoulder again.

"I know, but we need more evidence. We need concrete evidence that Daniel is behind this," She tapped his chin and he looked at her. "We will help her, I promise."

Carl smiled and wiped his eyes. They hadn't a moment to lose. They needed evidence of some sort. The crash site had been cleared by now and forensics had been to see the scene. No clues were found.

Carl knew this would be difficult and he geared himself for a fight against Daniel Johnston and his master.

**NetherWorld **

**Gabrielle POV**

We were back and it actually upset me a little. The ballroom area was crowded by assassins and Slender Man was stood outside his office.

Everyone was telling him what had happened. It turned out there were many demons all over the world trying to gather the souls. When he got to me I faltered.

"A human is working for Zalgo." Jeff was standing next to me, gripping my hand.

Slender Ma's brow creased like he frowning. He seemed confused by this and nodded at last.

"Zalgo is most likely using the human." Ben's voice said.

"That is true. Zalgo hates all humans and wants to see the ruination of the world." Slender Man spoke at last.

There was silence and then he spoke again.

"The trouble is our attempts to stop Zalgo may have been in vain. More demons are probably being stationed in those locations. He may even resort to a calamity of some kind to draw in the souls."

He glanced at me briefly and dismissed everyone. He let out a sigh and approached Jeff and I. His brow creased into a sympathetic smile.

"It is my firm belief your parents souls are trapped in the Lazarus." He placed a large hand on my shoulder.

The world seemed to freeze. My parents were in that machine. They were a part of the sacrifices. My vision blurred and I realised I was crying. My entire body felt like it was trapped in a vice.

I lifted a hand to my face and attempted to wipe my tears.

"We will free them, Gabrielle. Make no mistake about that, you will be reunited with them." Slender Man spoke again.

I nodded and glanced towards the garden area. I needed to get away for a moment. I slipped away whilst Jeff spoke to Slender Man. I faintly wondered how long he had been an assassin.

The sky was slowly darkening when I got outside and I sat on the bench, toying with my dress. The sound of footsteps approaching made me look up. Jeff walked over and sat next to me.

I managed a small smile and he grinned back. He pressed a cigarette between his lips and lit up. The smoke rose into the air and he took a deep breath, and then exhaled.

"Thanks for taking me to London with you." I mumbled and he gripped my hand in his.

"I'm glad you were there." The corners of his lips tilted in a smile.

A blush darkened my skin and I smiled despite the tears. I glanced up at him to find him looking away and frowning.

I memorised his face whilst he was thinking. The scars on either side of his mouth were nearly healed and I reminded myself that he had done them when he was thirteen. His eyelids were slightly more concerning and I often wondered if he could cry.

He finished the cigarette and flicked it away. He shifted his eyes from the wall and back to me. My face heated up again under his gaze.

"How long have you been an assassin?" I asked.

"I was one of the first." He sighed.

"Is it painful becoming a demon?" I bit my lip, hoping the question wasn't too personal.

"Yeah it fucking kills. You feel powerful afterwards though." He chuckled.

I nodded and I realised that Ben and EJ were newer to being assassins. Jeff had arrived before them. _A high level assassin. _That weird object had said.

We were both quiet and Jeff stood up and stretched. He turned and held out his hand and I took it. His hand gripped mine, interlocking our fingers.

We walked back into the guild and towards the stairs. I was still sharing his bed and the thought still made me very nervous.

My nerves were still there when we entered his room. He shut the door and gripped the hem of his t-shirt, bringing it over his head and throwing it to the floor.

I let out a yelp and turned away. I felt him grab my hands and when I looked round he was walking backwards, guiding me to the bed.

My mind was still on my parents at that point and when he sat on the edge of the bed I refused to meet his gaze. His hands were still holding mine.

I felt him left my hand and press a kiss to hand and then turn it over. I felt his lips on my palm. My stomach filled with butterflies at the contact. I forced myself to look at him and he raised a brow at me.

My knees almost buckled and my face heated again. He kissed each of my fingers and pulled me closer, securing an arm round my waist.

I met his eyes and took a shuddering breath. Our lips met and his other hand brushed my hair out of my face.

He nibbled my lower lip and when I sighed he slid his tongue into my mouth and teased my tongue. I mimicked his actions.

My hands gripped his bare shoulders and I kept them there. I was too afraid to move them around. I felt like an awkward teenager again.

Jeff pulled back and his lips ghosted over mine and then travelled down my neck, nipping the skin and pressing kisses. My breathing was coming out as pants. He bit down on the area between my neck and shoulder.

His name tumbled from my lips and I heard him chuckle. His lips moved back towards my ear, nipping the lobe. I whimpered at the contact and he pulled back.

His eyes seemed to be staring into my soul and he seemed to be seeking my permission. I let out a shuddering breath.

"I love you." It slipped out and he raised his brows.

The same playful smirk appeared on his face and he pressed me closer. I could feel how warm he was.

"I love you too." The serious edge in his voice made me nervous.

I had confessed to a guy and for once I wasn't being rejected. I felt elated, but slightly nervous about being so close to him.

I knew enough to know that Zalgo was planning to destroy the world and I knew what failure would mean. I knew if we failed this would be the last time I would be like this with him.

"I want to show you what you mean to me." My voice came out as a whisper.

I thought he had rejected me when he didn't respond, but the corners of his lips twitched into a smirk again and he kissed me again.

This kiss was alive with passion and his other hand moved from my face to my hips, gripping them roughly. I responded to the kiss, sighing into it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_ I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_ I was enchanted to meet you_

_ Enchanted – Taylor Swift_

I faintly wondered if I was doing the right thing. I rationalised that I was definitely doing the right thing. I was so close to Jeff, his hands were gripping my hips and pressing me closer.

I could feel something hard against my leg and I nearly backed away, but I held my ground, mimicking the movement of his lips against mine.

He pulled back and smirked again. I decided I loved that smirk. I whimpered when he trailed his lips down my neck again, sucking the skin between my neck and shoulder.

My nails pressed into his shoulders, indenting little crescents into the skin. He bit down and sucked the skin, and then bathed it with his tongue. When he pulled back there was a mark on my neck.

The hands on my hips gripped my hips then travelled upwards and he ghosted his fingertips across my covered breasts. I nearly stepped back then but I locked eyes with him and mustered a small smile.

I knew my dress would have to come off along with my tights. I closed my eyes and gripped the bottom of my dress, pulling it over my head. Once it was on the floor I kept my head down.

He chuckled and reached forward, latching his fingers into the band of my tights and pulling me closer. Our lips met again and his hands traced up and down my figure.

His fingertips left a trail of fire in their wake. My emotions were going haywire and I whimpered when our lips parted and his mouth latched onto my shoulder, trailing kisses down my collarbone.

I blushed when he got to the cup of my bra and I felt him trace the outline with his lips. I parted my lips in a sigh and I felt him grin against my skin.

The hands on my back traced upwards and I felt his fingers at the clasp on my bra. With a flick of his fingers he'd managed to undo the clasp and he pulled his lips away to meet my gaze.

My breath caught in my throat at the look he was giving me. I pressed my hands to my chest in an effort to keep my bra on. I have always been small. My breasts never got any bigger than a B cup and it had never bothered me before, but I was in front of a guy and it was starting to bother me.

Jeff's hand wrapped round my wrist and our eyes met.

"I'm too small. You might not like me." I mumbled.

His lips quirked in a smile and I looked away to avoid feeling anymore nervous.

"I'm not going to laugh at you. I love you no matter what you look like. You love me no matter what I look like." He said and I was struck by how true that statement was.

I lowered my arms and let my bra slide down. His hand brushed my breasts and I let out a sigh. I couldn't help it, but it was embarrassing and I went to cover my mouth again but was stopped by Jeff grabbing my hand.

"I want to be able to hear you." He smirked.

My face heated again. I let him maneuver me towards the bed until I was lying on my back. He hovered over me and I blushed when his leg brushed against my covered sex.

He pressed his lips to my collarbone and nipped the skin. My body shook as his lips moved towards my breasts. I closed my eyes and gasped when his lips met one of my breasts.

My eyes flew open and I felt his tongue lap the nipple. Moans tore through my lips and I threw my head back against the pillow. I felt Jeff smirk and I gasped again when his hand toyed with my other nipple.

My mind was spinning with all the new feeling. My body reacted and my back arched further into his touch. His name spilled from my lips and as suddenly as he had started he pulled back.

I looked at him and he grinned. His fingers slipped under the band of my tights and he sat back, starting to lower the tights down my legs, taking his time and analysing every bit of skin that was revealed.

Once the tights were off he threw them on the floor and I assumed he'd lie back down, but instead he stood and unbuckled his jeans. My eyes nearly bugged out as he undid the button and then the zipper.

The skinny jeans loosened and slipped down his slim hips. I remembered the first time I had been in his room. I remembered him being topless and the way his hip bones were pronounced and I fought to control the blush at the memory.

Once the jeans were off and he was in his boxers he climbed back on the bed and pressed our bodies together.

Our lips met and one of his hands rested by my head, the other gripped one of my nipples, tweaking it and flicking it. I pulled out of the kiss to moan again.

Heat pooled in my lower tummy and my back arched into his touch. Those sinful lips captured the same nipple and tortured the already hardened bud. He bit down and I yelped. His tongue then bathed the nipple.

My hands fisted the sheets as my body endured the torture. When he pulled back I released my grip on the sheets somewhat.

The hand by my head trailed down towards my covered sex. I gasped again when I felt his fingers brush against my core. I was so unsure about it and it wasn't until Jeff pressed his fingers to the area and began stroking me did I respond properly.

I moaned again and pressed myself closer to his fingers, trying to get him to do more. I heard him chuckle and he moved my underwear out the way and slipped his finger into my core.

It stung a little and tears formed in my eyes. He was gentle though and I felt his finger stop moving. He allowed me to get used to the feeling and when I was certain I could handle it I nodded my head.

The finger curled inside me and thrust in and out gently. My body began to respond, but just as I was climbing towards something he pulled his finger out.

I groaned at the loss of contact and I heard Jeff chuckle. I pouted at him and he leant forward, pressing our lips together. I kissed back, enjoying the way my bare chest met his. My arms wrapped round his neck and I pressed my hands to his upper back, loving the way his muscles shifted as he kissed me.

During our kiss I felt his hands grip the band of my underwear and gently begin to lower it. I arched my hips for him and the underwear was pulled off. When the kiss broke I was naked and my face heated up again.

I had never felt so exposed or vulnerable before and I tried to bring my legs up, only to be stopped by Jeff. His hand gripped my thighs and his eyes raked over my small form. What was he thinking? Was he thinking of how weird I looked?

I waited for a response and I covered my eyes in shock when he removed his boxers. Oh god I was terrified. I felt like an idiot and I felt his hand on mine, pulling my fingers from my eyes.

My eyes instinctively traced down his body. His slim hips tapered down to very long legs covered in brown hair. I suddenly remembered black wasn't his natural hair colour. I felt myself blush when I looked at his manhood.

"It's too big it won't fit." I mumbled and he chuckled.

He pressed himself against my body and I felt his erection brush against my leg. He pressed his lips to mine briefly and pulled back to meet my gaze.

"You want me to stop?" He brushed a hand down my face.

He was giving me the choice and I took a shuddering breath. I had made my choice ages ago and I smiled.

"No I don't want you to stop. Please be gentle. I don't know if you realise, but I'm a virgin." I whispered.

"No really. You can't possibly be a virgin." He smirked and I giggled. "Of course you're a virgin. I realised that the first time we kissed."

I blushed again at how obvious I'd made it. I motioned for him to continue and I let out another shaky breath when he pressed it erection against my opening.

Slowly, very slowly he inched into me and I heard him groan. I hoped I wasn't hurting him. At first I couldn't understand why people made a big deal about pain in first time sex until I felt him break through my hymen.

There was pain, but nothing really bad. It stung and I felt Jeff pause and I was grateful he was allowing me to adjust.

I nodded for him to continue and he did so. The movements were very gentle and slow. It still stung a bit but my body was becoming accustomed to having him inside me.

The slow movements became thrusts and I arched my hips, trying to meet him. I lifted my neck and pressed my lips to Jeff's.

Our bodies moved together and warmth coiled in my lower stomach. That strange feeling from earlier was building again and this time I could feel it building.

I almost tried to stop it but the feeling of release over took my body. I pulled out of our kiss to let out a long drawn out moan. I felt him thrust a few more times and more warmth pooled in my lower stomach.

When my vision became less blurry I realised Jeff was still on top of me and still partially inside me. He turned his head towards me and the corners of his lips tilted into a smile.

I felt his hand caress my cheek and I smiled at him. I had given myself to him and it made butterflies erupt in my tummy.

Jeff sighed and rolled off me. I felt slightly sad. The blankets were pulled over me and I turned to face him. He smirked and covered his eyes with the sleep mask.

I pressed myself closer and my eyes drooped as we fell asleep together. The sky outside darkened again and the room slowly dimmed.

"I love you." I mumbled just as I fell asleep.

"I love you too." I heard Jeff reply just as I slipped into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the rooftops,_

_Write it on the skyline_

_ All we had is gone now_

_ Impossible – Shontelle_

**Metropolitan Police Station**

**5****th**** June**

"I've got it." Officer Harris rushed into Carl's office.

They had spent the whole of yesterday talking things through and had eventually decided to find a way to convict Daniel.

She had gone to the forensic lab and they had found traces of Daniel's DNA on the front of the lorry. It was as though he had pressed his hands to the vehicle to halt it.

Carl was over joyed and he looked at the photo of Gabrielle and smiled. _Soon, very soon we will get justice for you. _He picked up the phone in order to arrange a meeting with Daniel and got through to his receptionist.

She informed Daniel was in a meeting for the remainder of the day. Carl found this to be very strange.

He leaned back in his chair, thinking about what was going on when he heard a commotion from outside his office. He stood and rushed out there. In the office was a small television.

A young woman was on the screen and Carl could just about hear her voice over the roar of the office. He spotted Officer Harris and her face was pale and shocked.

"Less than two hours ago a plane went down off the coast of France. The plane was carrying seventy seven passengers including cabin crew and the pilots. We have received word there are no survivors." The woman was sombre.

Carl opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Planes didn't crash very often. He knew they had safety protocols so crashing was very rare. A car accident was more likely and a wave a nausea hit him at that thought.

A car accident was more likely compared to a plane crashing. He glanced at Officer Harris again and she seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Carl took a steadying breath. He knew what he had to do. He rushed to his office and grabbed his coat. She was waiting for him when he came out the office.

No words needed to be exchanged as they rushed from the building and climbed into the car. They drove in silence until they got to central London and Officer Harris looked out the window.

Her eyes widened.

"What's up with you?" Carl asked and she merely pointed.

The sky above London was crimson. Carl felt a fresh wave of nausea hit him. Something was happening and he knew it had something to do with Daniel Johnston.

Traffic moved slowly and he flicked on the radio to see what was happening with the plane crash.

"Reports are flooding in from all over the country. The sky has become a red colour. People are advised to stay indoors as storms are expected."

The traffic moved again and Carl shook his head. _It's more than a bloody storm, mate. _They picked up speed and arrived in central London.

They parked up near Daniel's office. The streets were quiet. No one was around, which was very unnerving for both police officers.

Nothing could prepare them for when they got inside the building. People were lying on the floor. On closer inspection they appeared to be unconscious. The receptionist was also unconscious and it looked like she had been that way for quite some time.

Who had answered the phone? Who had told Carl that Daniel Johnston was in an important meeting? Officer Harris was pressing the buttons on the lift to find it had been disabled.

Carl nodded to the stairs and opened the fire exit. They both rushed up the stairs. Daniel's office was near the top. Both of them ran with reckless abandon. Carl felt his legs getting tired but he needed to get to Daniel.

He stopped to catch his breath and heard Harris let out a scream. He looked back and noticed she was staring at a strange cloaked creature. His eyes widened as it advanced towards them, neither walking nor flying.

"What in the hell is that?" Carl stuttered.

"How am I supposed to know?" Was her panicked response.

The creature's cloak opened, revealing a set of sharpened claws. Carl grabbed her hand and pulled her. They ran as fast as they could up the stairs. When he glanced back he could see the creature following behind them.

Carl steeled himself and continued running. No way was he going to die now. He had made a promise to Gabrielle and he would fulfil that promise and then retire to be with his wife.

He had to live to see his wife and they would live out the rest of their days together. He wanted to live to see his son complete college and get a good job.

They got to the top of the stairs and pushed the door open. Daniel's office had been ransacked and there was no one in sight.

He could see someone slouched on the floor though and both he and Harris rushed over. The figure was an unconscious Daniel. Carl pressed his hands to the pulse point to discover he was still breathing.

A door on the far side of the office led to the roof and it was flung open. Carl took a deep breath and headed to the door, followed by Harris.

There was a short flight of stairs to the roof and when they got onto the roof, Carl felt his blood run cold.

A large machine was on the roof. It was shaped like a faberje egg and made of glass. He stepped closer and pressed a hand to the glass. He was surprised when a face appeared. He stepped back in shock.

There were various levers connected to the machine and he rushed over to try and move them but they remained in a fixed position. He circled the machine in a desperate attempt to think of something.

There was an opening in the machine and he could mist in there. It swirled around like a dense fog and he was certain he could see faces at one point.

He stood next to Harris. She was shaking and he followed her line of vision. That strange creature had reappeared and was hovering near the machine. It made no move to attack.

"Magnificent isn't it?" Both of them turned when they heard a voice.

A man was approaching them. He was wearing a smart, pin-striped suit. His black hair had been slicked back and his crimson eyes locked on the two police officers.

"What the hell is this thing?" Carl shouted.

"This, my dear officer is The Lazarus. It is a machine of immense power," The man chuckled and continued. "It requires a set number of souls, 100 to be exact. There are 97 souls in the machine at this present time."

Carl's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. This had to be some kind of strange dream. Who was this freak? Harris had gotten over her initial shock and was glaring at the man.

"Yes, 100 souls," He laughed. "But it would take more to become a God. A whole county's worth to be precise. A whole NetherWorld of souls and this entire world will be plunged into darkness."

Carl stepped back in absolute horror. This man was talking about destroying the world. He took a shuddering breath and took several more steps back. His back hit something and he heard the man opposite him laugh.

"I was wondering when you would appear with your lackeys, Slender Man?" He spat.

Carl turned to see who he had bumped into to come face to face with a tall man in a suit. The man had no face and yet his brows were creased in an angry scowl directed at the man opposite them.

Standing around this 'Slender Man' were others. A boy with blond hair, red eyes and a green cap with daggers in both hands smiled at Carl.

There were two others either side of the tall man; one with his hood up and another with a mask on. They both had gun swords aimed at the man opposite.

There was another boy with a blue mask. Carl spotted her then. Gabrielle was standing with a boy, but he had black hair and white eyes. Gabrielle was no longer blonde, instead her hair was mousy and her eyes were chocolate brown.

"Zalgo, cease this futile attempt at destroying the planet. What is the use in being a God if there is nothing to rule over?" Slender Man shouted.

Zalgo chuckled and it turned into a laugh. Carl felt his legs shaking. What kind of monster was the man opposite him? Zalgo directed his attention toward Carl and Harris.

"Foolish mortals, you are face to face with the devil. I am Zalgo, controller of demons and king of Hell. I am Lucifer, the devil in the flesh."

Harris could feel bile rising in her throat. That strange creature by the machine suddenly leapt forward and launched itself at her. She backed away and covered her face, but when she looked again the attack was blocked by the boy with the blue mask.

He glanced back at her.

"Are you all right?" She heard the concern in his voice and nodded. "Please stay down."

Zalgo laughed and launched himself at Slender Man, only to be blocked by the two with gun swords. Carl took a breath, he had to try and protect Gabrielle.

She had rushed to the machine and seemed to be pulling the levers and trying to get it to work. The levers stayed where they were. She too pressed a hand to the glass and her eyes glazed over for a moment.

Carl raced over and tried the levers again. He stopped and glanced at her. She offered a warm smile. He couldn't believe it was her. She turned to face the boy she was with and held out her pinky finger to him.

He linked his finger with hers and she smiled at him.

"I can stop it if I can encourage the other souls to leave the machine." She sobbed and Carl realised what she was going to do.

"Gabi, I'm not going to let you do that." The boy spoke and Carl realised that the boy was the one she was with before.

"I have to try and please remember that I love you." She choked out.

She let out go of his hand and before anyone could stop her, she had dived into the opening of the machine. Carl felt his eyes water. He couldn't let her do this.

He took a deep breath and dived in too. He could hear Harris scream and that was all he heard before the world faded into darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_What about the world today_

_ What about the place that we call home_

_We've never been so many_

_ And we've never been so alone._

_ Ana Johnsson – We are_

**Gabrielle POV**

"Gabrielle, wake up. You'll be late for school." My eyes flew open when I heard Mum's voice.

I was in my room, surrounded by my stuff. I sat up and let my knees swing over the edge of the bed. My feet touched the floor and I looked around.

It had all been a dream. I stood and got myself dressed. I wandered over to my desk and looked at all the photos of my parents and I. There were several of me with my school friends.

"Gabi, breakfast is ready." Mum called up the stairs and I quickly ran for the door.

When I got downstairs, my parents were at the table eating breakfast and chatting. They both greeted me when I entered.

"Oh, Pumpkin you look a little pale." Dad said as I sat next to him.

Mum handed me a bowl and the cereal and I lifted my spoon to look at myself and I felt slightly ill for some reason.

A question rang through my mind.

"Mum, who are my friends?" I waited while she thought.

"Is it Charlotte and Sarah?" She replied.

Charlotte and Sarah had been my friends before I died….wait a moment I was still alive. I hadn't died and I clutched my head, tears blurring my vision.

"What's wrong, hon?" Mum sounded panicked and I raised my head to meet her gaze.

I stood immediately, stepping away from them. I had died and so had my parents. Everything hit my mind at once.

We had been coming back from auntie Jane's wedding and the lorry had swerved and the car had been hit. Mum and Dad died on impact. I died minutes later.

I had woken in the NetherWorld, met Sally and then met Slender Man. I had made friends with the assassins and my mind flashed back to last night.

I was in a bed that wasn't my own. There was a guy next to me. Warmth coursed through my veins as I recalled last night. Jeff and I had made love and I remembered everything. The way he'd held me, how it was the most special moment of my life and I was struck by the fact I had made a promise to him.

I let out a bitter sob.

"You are not my parents." I shouted.

They both looked very shocked, but they didn't shout or get angry at me.

"Of course we're your parents." Mum touched my hand.

"No you're not. My parents and I died in a car crash." I replied.

Mum and Dad looked at each other and I couldn't bear the hurt in their eyes. What if my death had been a dream? I had just insulted my parents. I let out a sob. What an idiot I was.

"Gabrielle!" Someone called my name and I looked round.

A man had burst out of a hole in the ceiling. He was middle aged and wearing a police man's uniform. He gripped both my hands in his.

"Gabrielle, these guys aren't your parents. This is a trick of The Lazarus." He said.

Mum and Dad were still watching us. I turned to them and smiled.

"You're not my parents." I watched the vision fade and I was standing in darkness with the police man-his name was Carl. I remembered meeting him a day ago.

"I found the core of the machine, but I can't deactivate it." He grabbed my hand and led me towards a large crystal.

He ran his hands over it, looking for a switch and fumbling around underneath the crystal. I sighed. This was it. We were probably going to die and I felt more tears run down my face.

_Sorry Mum and Dad. I couldn't see you properly one more time. I love you so much. _

_I'm sorry Jeff. I won't make it back to you. Last night was the greatest night of my life. I love you with all my heart. _

Carl stopped and stood suddenly. He was staring over my shoulder at something. I glanced round and my eyes widened. My parents were standing behind us.

I had to rub my eyes to be sure it was them. They weren't some kind of hallucination from the machine. They were surrounded by a misty glow and they were both smiling. I rushed forward and embraced my Mum.

She hugged me back and Dad wrapped his arms round both of us. This was definitely my parents. I couldn't believe I had found them so close to the end, but we were together at last.

"Gabrielle," Mum smoothed my hair from my eyes. "Your Dad and I are so proud of you. You came all this way to save your friends and that nice young man you love."

"Mum it doesn't matter. We're together now." I replied.

She smiled and sighed.

"We know you care for your friends and family. Your mother and I raised you well." Dad laughed.

"No Dad I was spoilt. I never said sorry for being such a brat." I choked out. "I'm sorry Mum. I'm sorry Dad."

"There isn't a lot of time before the machine becomes fully operational." Carl spoke.

Mum smiled at me and stepped towards the crystal. She touched it and it shone slightly.

"We may be able to overpower it and cause it to malfunction." She turned to Dad and he nodded.

What were they going to do? If they used their own energy they would fade away. I would never see them again and I grabbed Mum's hand.

She turned and hugged me again before joining Dad. They both touched the crystal and the light began to get brighter. Carl grabbed my hand. I closed my eyes and the light became so bright it was almost painful.

The blackness began to fade and when I opened my eyes, the mists of souls were swirling towards the exit. They were being freed from The Lazarus. Carl pulled me closer, shielding me and I closed my eyes again.

When I opened my eyes I was staring at the sky. The clouds were coiling together and I felt a drop of rain on my face. It startled me and I let my gaze wonder.

Carl was unconscious next to me. The female officer was doing CPR and she was crying. Her body shook as she tried to revive him. I felt a hand on my forehead and I smiled when I saw EJ.

Someone coughed next to me and I noticed Carl had come round. He took deep breaths. The female officer burst into tears and hugged him, causing him to groan.

EJ removed his hand and stood. I felt someone brush the hair from my eyes and I glanced up to see Jeff. I tried to move but my body refused.

Eventually I managed to sit up and I smiled at him. I blushed and wrapped my arms round him, not wanting to ever let go.

I felt Jeff slip his arm round my waist and press me closer. A sudden yell made me look round.

Slender Man was standing above Zalgo.

"My plan was full proof. Why did I fail?" The devil hissed.

"You failed because you underestimated your opponents." Slender Man replied.

Across the way, The Lazarus had stopped working and was a shell of its former self. All the souls had gone and I felt a wave of sadness hit me.

Mum and Dad had overloaded the core, but what had happened to them?

"This time Zalgo I will seal you in Hell so you can never leave again." Slender Man pressed a hand to Zalgo's forehead.

"No please, don't do that. I beg of you." Zalgo was screaming and he slowly began to dissolve.

His body seemed to implode slightly and dissolve at the ends until he was gone. Slender Man turned to face Hoody and Masky.

"Destroy it." He said without looking at the machine.

"Yes sir," Hoody laughed and they aimed the gun swords at the machine. "We have guests."

I arched my neck and saw my parents. Jeff helped me stand and I walked towards them. They had come back. We were going to be a family again and I smiled.

"I knew you would come back." I smiled.

"We used up a lot of energy, Pumpkin." Dad said.

"You have been summoned to Heaven." Slender Man appeared behind me.

I smiled through the tears.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could think of.

Dad laughed and Mum walked forward. She pulled me into a cuddle.

"Stay with your friends. We will see you again one day. You need to know we're proud of you." She smiled.

"I never stopped looking for you." I choked out.

Mum smiled sadly and kissed my forehead. She stepped back to stand with Dad. The clouds parted and a single ray of sunlight shone on them. My parents vanished before my eyes and I managed to smile.

The female police officer was helping Carl up and he let out a laugh when she struggled. I turned to look at them and walked over.

Carl looked at me and then at the rest of the assassins. He smiled and let out a heavy sigh. This seemed to cause him pain and he winced.

"Thank you for not giving up on me." I reached out and he lifted his good hand and shook my hand.

"What happened to you, it was a cruel fate and I never wanted to give up," He winced again. "You deserved justice and I'm glad I was able to be a part of that."

He glanced at the female officer and smiled.

"Call for back up. Mr Johnston is downstairs and there's a cell with his name on it," Carl chuckled and then glanced at the assassins. "So you're not angels then?"

Several of them laughed including Jeff. Slender Man chuckled at the sentiment. Hoody and Masky had finished destroying the machine.

"That's a shame," Carl continued. "You should be."

He looked at me and sighed.

"This is where you guys disappear, right?" He asked.

"It was a pleasure meeting you. We cannot linger for too long in this world in our true forms." Slender Man replied.

Jeff took my hand and when I stepped back I saw both police officers fade into the distance. We arrived back in the NetherWorld.

Sally was waiting in the ballroom area and her little face was tear streaked. She ran towards us.

"I thought you were gone forever." She wept.

Slender Man knelt down to hug her and she cried into his shoulder.

"You're all so mean." She sobbed.

"Give us a break, twerp." Ben laughed and she pulled away and walked over to him.

She looked angry and I thought she might punch him; instead she gave him a hug and started crying again.

I sighed and head towards the garden area. I wanted to sit down and relax after everything that just happened.

I sat on the bench and looked up when the door opened. Jeff strolled towards me and sat next to me, his arm draped round my shoulder.

"You really scared me earlier." He admitted and I laughed.

"I'm sorry. I made a promise though and I kept it. I came back." I smiled at him.

He glanced at me and his lips twitched in a smile. He kissed my lips and then pulled away. It was the briefest of kisses but it still made me blush.

"You have to make a new promise now." He grinned.

"What kind of promise?" I asked, feeling confused.

Jeff sighed and I thought I almost saw him blush, but it was probably my imagination.

"A promise to never do anything like that again. A promise to stay by my side." His trade mark smirk appeared and I giggled.

I met his eyes and smiled. I knew the answer to that. I linked my pinky finger with his and lifted our hands so they were between our bodies.

"It's a promise."

**The End**


End file.
